Menma Cursed One
by Raxychaz
Summary: Thou who art Undead art Chosen. They all speak of 'chosen', what if the 'chosen' had more of a brain than some rotting hollow who didn't think outside his given mission? What if the darkened sun wasn't constantly thrown away? The chance of those who seem beyond the point of no return, saved? With a curse upon his body, and a seal upon his gut, Menma will carve out a path of his own
1. Chapter of Introduction

**So yeah, these games are fuckin' awesome, if I don't write something I'll go insane. So I've watched, endless amounts of lore video's, played **_**the fuck**_** out of DS2, watched roughly 4 walkthroughs of DS1, this shit has me hooked, **_**hard.**_** So I'll be using tidbits of Fan-Cannon as well as actual cannon, just some forewarning.**

**Suggest a pairing.**

**Stats: **

**Vit:15  
Attu:13  
End:20  
Str: 18  
Dex: 22  
Res:12  
Int: 20  
Fth: 10**

**Also, it's up to you guys how this pans out, character wise. If you want him to rock two hander and a shield, let me know, hell we could throw it so he's like the second coming of Artorias. Otherwise I'll just decide and you don't get your own say, and can't complain later.**

**His backstory will be revealed as the story progresses, so don't freak out about that.**

**Also fun fact, Menma in this is about the size of normal Ornstein, because I feel like it.**

**Also-Also, Gwyndolin has tits. Yeah.**

**Trap or no, tits.**

**My dick is confused. So incredibly confused.**

**Start.**

Dark red eyes gazed at the rotten stone walls of the Undead Asylum, a hood casting his face in shadow, the only visible part of his face was the creased edges of his frowning mouth, his jaw was lined with a scruffy black beard, how long had he been there?

How long since he'd been branded with that fucking black ring, that ring that sat tauntingly upon his right hand, at first he just stared at it, this land, this curse, it was all so strange and confusing to him, but he hated this curse more than anything else in his life, because of all the attachments that came with this damned thing.

The second someone saw it, he was hunted and thrown into this damned celled, it added insult to metaphorical injury at the fact that he was surrounded by midgets, seriously why was everyone so small? Almost all of those whom he'd encountered merely came up to his elbow at best. It creeped him the fuck out, like being taken prisoner by children.

Not that he really had any previous experience of such an event.

"The second I figure out how the fuck to get out of here, I'm going to kill those damned tiny people…" Grumbled the lost Shinobi, this world. So different, yet similarities existed, Pyromancy for instance was greatly similar to Katon Jutsu, Sorcery was similar to Chakra Manipulation and 'Miracles', depending on which one you used, had similar effects to Raiton Jutsu and Medical Jutsu, that Lightning Spear was a wonder to see used.

_Apparently_ it required one to have great faith in 'the gods' or more particular, Lord Gwyn, whom built the city of Anor Londo 'City of the Gods'.

Sure it was.

Whether it was true or not didn't really matter, in any case people could throw lightning spears and that was awesome as fuck, 'God-Magic' or no.

Going back to his height advantage it was also a massive fucking clue to the locals as to whom he was, the 'Cloak Giant', pfft wankers.

How come he couldn't get out? You might be asking, perhaps? Because of the curse, it withered his muscles and drained his chakra rapidly, if he could perhaps reverse the affects his body would be a useable weapon once more, unfortunately at the moment however, he was fucked.

That was until the ceiling fell in on itself, and a corpse came clattering into his cell, "The fuck..?" Muttered the red eyed man, looking up he saw a Knight, donned in the 'Elite Knight Armour' of Astora, Menma got around, and when he could read up on the world.

The Knight merely nodded to him before running off, Menma spotted a key upon the corpse, "Why not just throw in the key asshole?" Grunted the Uzumaki lowly, it would cause less noise and be more efficient than wasting energy on breaking the ceiling.

Getting up the Uzumaki dusted himself off and pushed those thoughts aside, now he could get out, so why the fuck not. Swiping the key from corpse he opened his cell and proceeded out of his prison, stretching to his full height he heard the cracks of his bones and the stiffness of his muscles, "Oh Lord Gwyn help me." He mocked to the sky, pulling off his hood revealing a long mane of spikey black locks that fell past his shoulders.

He began jogging, trying his best to restore usage to his legs and arms as quickly as possible, it wasn't as hard as he'd thought it would be, running up the stairs he saw the Asylum demon in his peripherals trudging through the courtyard, Menma passed a squatting 'feral' Hollow in the dirty water.

It was passive so Menma didn't attack it, but its empty eye-sockets followed him eerily as he passed through the room, cloak flapping and fluttering with each successive step, climbing a ladder he left the sewer-esque area and into one of the two courtyards.

Skipping forward a little Menma dodged a rolling stone ball that fell down some stairs and smashed open a cell behind him, Menma ducked into it in hopes of luring in the archer, his scavenged longsword held in his right hand, "Oh…Your now Hollow are you..?" Asked a voice.

Menma's gaze fell to the same Knight from before, though he lay on a bed of rubble, a hole through the roof casting him in a light, '_The imagery is ridiculous._' Thought Menma, the light shone upon the man like he was some kind of saint.

"Please…I'm not long for this world. I'll die, lose my sanity and go Hollow. Will you listen to what I have to say..?" The slight plead in the man's tone made Menma sigh, running a hand down his leathery face Menma sheathed his longsword, the grip peeking over his right shoulder, he walked towards the man and nodded.

"You have very interesting eyes." Started the man, observing the last living being he'd ever see. Menma merely frowned slightly, "There is a legend passed down in my family, a prophecy. Thou who art undead art chosen, in thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of ancient lords when thou ringeth the bells of awakening, the fate of the undead thou shalt know. There you go, I can die with hope in my heart…Here take these, and this key." Menma grasped the satchel, within it were 5 flasks, one was emerald the remaining four were filled with an orange liquid.

Menma stared at the man as he held a key out, Menma couldn't see his face but the amount of pity he felt for this man slowly grew, "What is your name, rescuer?" Asked Menma, gently as he could with his voice roughened and guttural.

"I am Oscar, Knight of Astora, and you…Friend? What is your name?"

"Menma Uzumaki, wanderer."

"You must be of a different land, I would have liked…To know you more, friend. But you must go. I don't want to harm you when I turn." Menma did as asked, got up and left the room, the pouch he tied to his right hip, the sound of a sword slicing through flesh rand through his ears.

Ducking back into the broken cell Menma found Oscar, sword in his chest; apparently he wanted to end it quickly, "If you're not going to use it. I will." A simple law of survival; take what you can acquire at any time. And in this world, with its trying nature, Menma would do nothing if not survive.

Pulling the sword free from its previous owner chest he inspected it, it was a broader blade than his longsword, and the handle to was a slight longer, so he could hold it easier, relieving Oscar of his shield Menma left the man's body alone, no need to take armour that wouldn't fit anyway.

Now armed with two blades and a shield Menma strode back up the stairs, his new blade in hand, and shield up front, the Hollow archer's arrows bouncing off harmlessly, his blade found purchase, it cut through the dead man like a hot knife to butter, and already it had a larger improvement upon the longsword.

Opening the door he was greeted once more to the sight of Hollows, Menma parried the strike of one and ran it through pushing far enough that he was next to the other, grabbing the feral hollow by the head he slammed it into the impaled one, and by doing so, crushed its soft skull.

Withdrawing his blade Menma hooked his shield onto his back and withdrew his longsword, peeking around the corner he saw the final feral around here, another archer, an arrow was loosed and struck the crumbling brick wall beside him, dashing forth Menma stabbed both blades into its chest and tore outwards, tearing the midsection and ribcage to nothing short of overkill.

The souls of the banished fled into his body, Menma was initially put-off by such a thing, but it didn't seem to _do_ anything to him, so let it be. Not that he really could do anything about it, he knew that the people of this land used Soul's as a currency, to craft items, to do various things, but he had never been able to 'use' the souls he'd gathered here, after getting the sign. He'd have to actually swallow his pride and speak up it seemed.

"A fog gate…" Menma knew of these strange phenomena, strange to him commonplace to the locals it seemed, the fog gates usually sealed off by the power of a being within, the fog was essentially a glorified trap standing up fully once more, having to hunch over considerably to pass through the doors of the Asylum, Menma sighed loudly as he heard the cracks and pleased stretching of his spinal cord.

"I welcome death." He mumbled as he walked in, the mist drifted around his extended hand as he walked in, immediately he was given the sight of the Asylum, particularly the body of the demon, on the ground, glowing in orange, how didn't he see these before?

**Lung down upon this being for massive damage.**

It was strange, but hey, he'd planned to do it anyway, why not humour the orange text on the ground, whipping out his blades Menma held them in a reverse grip, with a silent leap he fell, thrusting harshly his blades met the leathery skin of the Asylum Demon, one blade went right through its skull, the other through its shoulder, the demon was stunned still, its body stiff as all of its internal systems shut down in a millisecond.

Dead.

It collapsed against the ground, Menma jumped off its shoulders, only Oscar's sword came out, the other broke as he attempted to tug it. Frowning slightly he watched as the demon exploded into a shower of ashen mist, its soul and power surging into Menma's body, he felt invigorated his body became less corpse-like, his skin returning to a healthier pale shade and his muscles regrowing slightly, he still looked dead, just not like beef jerky dead.

A key shot from the middle of the ashen mist and towards him, without a thought he caught it in his gloved hand, the key was quite large, but he knew which door it opened, that door just so happened to be directly behind him, the only thing between him and freedom.

Sheathing Oscar's blade, he'd just call the sword Oscar from now on to save precious thought time, he slid the key into the brass lock, once more having to bend down a slight to do so, but as he walked out and towards the top of the overlook he took a deep breath, the crisp, slightly iced air of the Asylum Peak entering his nostrils, he held out his arms and caught the winds in an embrace.

"Freedom, it's never tasted so-FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" A massive crow shot up, black feathers falling around him as it grabbed him in his talons, his world was covered in an oppressive shadow as his consciousness faded.

His last thoughts were '_I fucking hate this land._'

**End.**

**So tell me what you guys think, honestly this story needs to be written, I had massive hope that Dark Souls would get a massive pick-up in fanfic's after DS2 was released, I was unimpressed with the result.**

**So here's my contribution.**

**As to Menma's height, find out later.  
Oscar stayed dead like in Canon because of the fact that he said that he could feel his end coming, he could **_**feel**_**the final part of his hollowfication, so please no unhappiness, an Estus Flask wouldn't have saved ol' Oscar.**

_**Raxychaz.**_


	2. Chapter of Firelink

**Welcome back.**

**So decide now if you want Menma to rofl-stomp the bosses of this game as vengeance, I know Anor Londo is getting**_** 'special' **_**treatment. At first he won't obviously but soon-ish he's getting his powers back, if you took notice as to why he lost them in the first place you won't be confused.**

**But yeah, how much do you want him to scale with the bosses, do you want it to be an up-hill battle like in the game, or do you want it to be a smoothe display of superiority? I will note that for the Undead Burg he will stomp, just saying it was cake-mode for me in the game so it will be the same in this.**

**Also, do we want Gwyndolin to be just a trap? Do we want to have Raxychaz conjure up some reason as to why snakes pop out of that dress? Do we want out Hebi Summoning Uzumaki to get freaky with said snake-appendage-haver? Because the 'Why-Boner' is strong. I'd probably go gay for Gwyndolin, just sayin' XD.**

**The questions.**

**Also so far**

**Pricilla – 1**

**Ciaran – 1 **

**Quelaag – 1**

**All by the same bro, so if you want your opinion, put it to me. **

**Knightenemy – I actually had planned on him joining the Chaos Servant Cov'. Mainly because those Pyromancy spells are **_**beast!**_** Chaos Fireball is a fuckin' face-melter literally.**

**Fierdin – Not an Oc –Road To Ninja. I don't info-dump because I like to think my readers have enough intelligence to piece clues together throughout the story, otherwise I'd be like every other tom, dick and harry who blabs half of the fucking material at the start.**

**Start, Firelink Shrine.**

Menma awoke next to a bonfire, bones nestled around the red-hot blade that poked out form it, orange embers flickering around it, lifting his hand slightly it reignited, he could never figure out how Undead managed to ignite bonfires with only their presence, but he pushed it aside as the comforting glow passed over his body.

"Oh? Another one, already? Let me guess, fate of the Undead, right? We'll you aren't the first who came to this rotting land for such a mission." Said a low and sombre voice, Menma blinked away the slight blur that came with awakening, lifting himself up to a sitting position he ran a hand down his face, he took a small comfort in the fact that his skin was no longer leathery and disgusting, still though, it was sunken in to an alarming level.

Red eyes gazed at the Crestfallen Knight, "A dying man asked me to ring some bell, so I'll do it. The fate of the undead seems to be just an added chore." Said Menma, breezily looking up into the sky and smiling ever so slightly, once more taking in a breath, "The undead…I suppose, us. We're all quite interesting creatures, finding out their 'fate' I suppose would be interesting as well." Admitted the Uzumaki.

"Heh heh heh, I suppose that's one way at looking at it." His laugh was downright menacing, Menma's eyes sharpened, "Quite the tall one you are…" Said the man, observing his new Firelink visitor.

"Mhm, yes well maybe the humans here are just short." Deflected Menma, offhandedly.

"Heh heh heh…" The man once more let out a few chuckles, ice trickled down Menma's spine, "Well I suppose since you're here I should give you a hand." The man sighed softly and leant on his steeple'd fingers, the man's armour was surprisingly clean and shining for one whom lived in Lordran, likely chainmail with a few very thin plates over the chest and arms, it seemed such anyway. His short buzz-cut of hair doing nothing to hide his pale skin and beady eyes.

"There are actually 2, Bells of Awakening…"

"I assumed as such when Oscar spoke of 'bells' plural." Interjected Menma, blankly, the man seemed to ignore the Uzumaki.

"One at the top of the Undead Church in the Parish, the other in the decrepit wastes of Blighttown, both filled to the brim with Hollows and other such monsters on the way between the other, if that scares you, you should just give up, like I have…Heh heh heh…"

Damn that laugh was creepy.

Giving up wasn't exactly one of Menma's strong points. Stubborn to prove the world wrong? Yes. If something seemed to fail he'd do it over and over until he overcame it, just to prove that he could. Call it pride if you will, it drove several of his foes to make a mistake, getting sloppy with the same routine.

"But look at you, you're practically hollow!" Started the man, Menma's red eyes shifted once more to the knight, "Then again…That might be better, heh heh heh."

"You speak like you know how to reverse it…How does one do so?" Asked Menma, the man merely hummed for a moment the 'giant' sat calmly and waited.

"All you must do is offer humanity to the flame of a bonfire. Quite simply really. To get humanity you could…slowly gather it from slaying foes, butter up a cleric and get summoned, or if you are abhorrent enough, steal it from a healthy undead…But then again who would do such a vile thing as that?" From the way the man spoke Menma could tell he knew such individual.

Well the last option would depend on who they were really, if he encounter some fool who wanted to test their life against his, free game. But he wouldn't go out of his way to slaughter the passive. That'd be kind of a dick move, and while he was in quite an annoyed state at the moment slaughtering people who were doing their own thing, _away_ from him was pushing it a bit.

"Such a big help you are." Said Menma, getting up and dusting himself off, his hood once more over his head,

"Speaking of big, you are quite large…Any particular reason for that…" The man suddenly snorted in amusement, "Oh I know you're from Anor Londo, perhaps one of those demi-gods?" Pondered the Knight aloud.

"Doubtful." Sliced Menma, cutting the man's train of thought off at the front, "I'm not from around here. Certainly not Anor Londo. Which way to the Parish?" The knight gestured towards the massive outcropping castle, more like fortress, which was off towards the side; it was connected to Firelink shrine by what appeared to be aqueducts.

"Not going to take any armour, those 'robes' look positively threadbare." Said the Knight once more, his voice making Menma's eyelid twitch.

"I'll be fine."

**A short time later.**

'_I'd love to know how that walking piece of rotting flesh is able to continuously throw fucking firebombs._' Grumbled the Uzumaki, as he once more rolled backwards, careful of the edge, whipping Oscar from the sheath he made a clean slice through a raggedy hollow who attempted to dive onto him, bisecting it, with a roundhouse he sent the torso into a much sturdier hollow, its armour not so incredibly destroyed, but still pretty bad.

The 'Warrior' hollow was knocked off its feet and off the edge, Menma felt the surge of new souls entering his mark, he cracked his neck grabbing the legs of the corpse and whirling it around, sending them spinning up the hill towards the fire-bug hollow, it missed unfortunately, but by the same token it seemed to be fresh out of explosives, so that was just as good.

Rocketing up the stone steps like a juggernaut Menma shoulder barged one hollow out of the way, in the same movement grabbing its axe and throwing the weapon into the chest of the explosive-obsessed hollow it fell to its knee's going completely boneless and falling off the edge of the mountain, once more souls flowed into Menma's body.

With a well-placed stomp he crushed his other foe under his boot.

"Whether he meant well or was being a sarcastic prick, pfft 'threadbare' these assholes couldn't provide a challenge for a blind man…" It continued one much similar Menma's slowly rejuvenating body allowed the continuation of his inhuman strength, while his chakra was out of his reach at the moment his solid strength was enough to compensate at the moment.

'_Thanks for that, Gai-sensei…_' The image of the green tight wearing, bowl-cut having man and his sparkling smile of unparalleled enthusiasm for a small smirk onto Menma's not-so-dead-anymore lips.

'_And people were worried I'd be just like him. No…Leave that to Lee, he's much more suited for the bowl-cut than I._' Menma actually snickered at the memory of his old team mate, '_I wonder if they notice my absence?_' This thought was in relation to those of his past in general. Naruto may, who knows with that boy, his parents, Kushina and Minato, well Kushina would no doubt notice due to the fact he was a die-hard momma's boy and was either spending time conversing with her, or training himself into unconsciousness. Minato was a hard pick, mainly because whilst the two were still friends outside their father-son relationship Minato was also the Hokage, and needed to keep his mind elsewhere, rather than a possible missing child.

That in itself actually eased Menma's mind a bit, knowing that his father would be strong for his mother no doubt. Lee would miss his 'eternal rival' as like their mutual sensei Lee had taken on an eternal rival, like Gai's 'rivalry' with Kakashi.

Gai-sensei kicked Kakashi's ass.

Anyway, Lee would miss him probably. Gai-sensei would no doubt over-react as usual and cry waterfalls of manly tears, the sight never failed to amuse Menma.

Another thrown fire-bomb drew Menma from his memories, quickly ducking under it and rushing forward he kicked the thrower off the side of the tower, he stood in the Burg a ruining castle/fortress the stone barely holding together, the wooden supports rotten and moss covered, it was _filled_ was hollows, Menma was led to assume this was once some great fortress of some kind to some ruler perhaps that held a high power, it'd have to be with the sheer amount of dead inhabitants here.

Though no matter how numerous, a skilled swordsmen or one whom was nimble enough, could easily avoid their telegraphed strikes, seriously it was kinda sad, the amount of times he'd deflected blades from one to another was quickly increasing.

Not that he was really complaining for now it seemed the world had its kid gloves on, which was good he could feel a flood of souls entering his sign, hopefully soon a humanity would appear, whilst yes, he did have the 'solid' form, a corpse outside of Firelink had given him such, he didn't want to use them, as it could prove useful later, and right now he had no need for his chakra, as himself being 'hollow' drained himself of all chakra, though it seemed his strength was returning much quicker with straight up combat, a definite positive.

An axe came down a figure fell from above him, Menma back-stepped rapidly drawing Oscar from the sheath and staring down his opponent, he was immediately confused, it was another Undead, he assumed, wearing mismatched patches of armour and leather, looking no better than the Hollow Soldiers around, wielding a battle-axe and a heater shield.

**Invaded by Dark Phantom Sorian**

'_This world is so interesting…_' He did wonder how those random orange messages kept popping up like no-one's business, he prepared himself for a proper fight, he was slightly disappointed when his opponent began strafing from side-to-side and rolling repeated, wasting energy for no reason.

Menma's lips formed into a thin line, with a burst of speed he shot forth, his opponent ceased his rolling and swung his axe, Menma parried throwing Sorian's arms back and driving Oscar straight into the fools chest, twisting the blade for good measure and kicking him off the side, as Sorian began to fall into the typical cloud of ash and particles a flood of souls hit Menma, much larger than other's he'd encountered, along with several black tear-looking streams, his sign flashed over his glove, for a moment it burned orange.

**03**

How incredibly convenient. So not only does this thing keep him alive, stopping his overall permanent death, it also keeps a tab on how many humanities he collects, handy. Menma looked at Oscar, no blood resided on the blade, that made him hum lightly, sheathing the blade he dove a hand into his pouch, why not try one of those flasks?

Popping the small seal that acted as a lid he took a hearty swig, it was actually…Nice. He hadn't expected it to be, not overly sweet but definitely with a kick to it, it tasted like cider to be quite honest, without the burning bubble of the carbonated liquid.

Overall pretty damn good.

He immediately noticed the small tugging of protest from his muscles ceased, he felt almost completely healthy, Menma looked at the now emerald flask and smiled, spinning the bottle in his hand once before sliding it back into the pouch.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad after all?"

Oh Menma, you haven't met the bosses yet.

Tsk, tsk tsk.

**End.**

**So yeah, I know he kinda rofl-stomped, but then again like I said this is the Burg, it's the kiddy-pool of Dark Souls.**

**Pyromancy is a definite, I'm going to take the other weapon slot as a greatsword, see I've recently replayed the game and the greatsword served me so well I want to honour it. Seriously that beastly claymore overpowered the Drake Sword in about five minutes. It was boss.**

**So Pyro/2hander main weapon set, no doubt a shield for the stuff one cannot parry, logically speaking anyway.**

**The invader is just a general nod to all the new players who start shit they aren't prepared for. That and the NPC invaders, mother of god they are hilarious sometimes.**

**I'm lookin' at you Mildred.**

**Any questions shoot me a PM or review it on this story, I'll probably answer it in both sources though so that's a thing.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	3. Chapter of The Burg

**DSM 3**

**Welcome back ladies and bro's, its wizard to see you all again.**

**So a suggestion for a harem was thrown to me, apparently the first of the Dark Souls Crossover stories, if you can give a legitimate reason to make said harem I'm all ears. **

**Let me reiterate, if Gwyndolin is paired it will be a **_**she**_**, sorry I just refuse to it any other way. **

**I've decided I want an animal companion. So throw out the suggestions, I kinda wanna go with an avian of some kind, Crows could make a whole sub-plot about some link to Velka, Goddess of Sin. Plus if it can fly it's a lot easier to keep it alive, if it were say a dog or something it'd be stomped by the first thing bigger than a human. But if someone can give a decent enough reason I'll consider it.**

**Pricilla – 4  
Ciaran – 2  
Quelaag – 3  
Anastasia of Astora (Firelink Firekeeper) – 1  
Quelana (Fair Lady) – 1**

**As of 26/05/14**

**No surprise everyone wants that tail action ;).**

**By the way just ignore the stats I put on chapter one, I was going to do something with them but decided against it.**

**Start.**

**Undead Burg**

Menma stared into the bonfire he'd lit, sitting with his legs propped slightly as to rest his elbows on them and hunch forward, looking directly into the low burning flickering flames, his eyes shifted from the flame to his hand, pulling off the nearly-ruined black glove he had on revealed fair skin, no longer the corpselike appearance it once was, it looked healthy.

He smiled at the sight, if he had a mirror he'd probably be fussing over his hair in a second, one can only let oneself look like a dingy rat for so long. But he was content at the moment, just to feel the scraps of chakra re-entering his system, the familiar warmth in his stomach as Fire Chakra began to form, the tingle in his fingers at the familiarity of Lightning.

He'd used flames and electrical currents so many times it was almost like breathing, using them to enhance his fighting style, quicken his movement and the ever fun, setting people on fire.

Menma pulled his glove back on, he hadn't encountered anyone besides a few corpses and that one 'Invader' as of yet, it disappointed him a slight he would have hoped to meet more than Cpt. Mope-a-lot at Firelink but then again he was in a brand new place, he only just started on his little crusade to ring a pair of bells and find out some random shit to do with almost-dead people.

Not that he minded, he needed something to get his mind off going home. It more than likely wasn't possible. Crossing the bridges between words seems a little harder than saying 'Kamui' and off you pop. Damn Sharingan and its endless uses.

Menma stood up and dusted himself off, a small glow passed over the pouch on his hip; opening it curiously he saw that all of his Estus Flasks had been filled mysteriously.

"How incredibly curious…" He murmured interestedly. Dropping the flap back down he left the room, only to stare in awe at the sight that all those he'd slain on the way here had somehow popped back up, in exactly the same places they were before, stepping back into the little ruined tower he was in he took a moment to himself.

Looking around the room he saw a ladder, though it was hooked up a bit to half height, taking a few steps back he ran at the wall, his foot connected and he used what little chakra he'd gathered as a stepping stone and jumped once more grabbing the ladder, his body weight was enough to brake the hook, sending him and the ladder sailing downwards.

The noise however didn't work in his favour, the low growling noises of the hollows outside grew as several began towards him. Pulling Oscar from its sheath Menma dashed outside, slashing vertically at the first, sending its rapidly crumbling remains off the side, souls shooting into his Sign. Rolling forward he avoided behind hit with a crossbow bolt, as he ended his roll he thrust his blade, impaling the crossbowmen in the abdomen.

A painful sting ripped through his shoulder as a hollow's rusted blade dug into his skin, growling Menma spun lowly kicking it off its feet and staking his blade through its skull; the wound clotted rather rapidly but did not heal. Menma sighed and tried moving his shoulder, it could be done but the constant jarring pain that came with it was not something he needed in the heat of battle.

A hollow was breaking its way through barricades to try and get at him, Menma quickly whipped out a bottle of Estus and took a swig from it, the healing properties instantly mending the wound, though unfortunately not his raggedy cloak.

"I really need to get some armour at some point…" He made a mental note to do just that, looking across the way he saw two spear and shield wielding hollows they bore their metal protection high, blocking out almost all chances of a strike, Menma darted forward, rolled forward in between them and rapidly spun around, sweep kicking them both on their respective asses. Diving his blade into the head of one and punting the other off the side Menma smirked the ashen dust floated through the air as the hollows dispersed.

"Seriously, what is that stuff. Why does this world have no blood in it when I stab things?" That was half the fun of stabbing things, without the blood there was nothing to show your effort.

"There might possibly be something very wrong with me…" Thought the Uzumaki aloud. Sheathing his sword and rubbing his chin in thought. His fingers were met with a familiar roughness. "I really need to shave."

**Later…**

The undead merchant, was strange. Very strange. So strange in fact that Menma actually paused a few moments before killing the man for his katana, why would he do such a thing? Because fuck everyone else that's why. Survival of the fittest. That and the man kept rambling about 'Yulia' he felt obligated to put him out of his misery, the man was so close to hollowing it was ridiculous, clumps of skin had already started falling off.

So the 'Uchigatana' was now his. The ever helpful orange text explained a tidbit about the weapon, apparently it causes bleeding easier, Menma wanted to comment to the orange text that thus far nothing has bled, but it ignored him.

So with katana strapped to his waist and Oscar on his back Menma set off, but not before looting the dead. A Residence Key, Bottomless Box, short-bow and 300 arrows later he was actually setting off. The box housed all of the collected items he'd found thus far and in turn fit snugly into one of the few storage seals he had left, on his right forearm.

Menma explored quite a lot, rummaging here and there, slaughtering his way through various segments of the Burg with ease, it was quite exhilarating to feel the familiar grip of a katana in his hands once more, and forming a dance of flashing silver and ashen mist was no doubt quite the sight.

He bore both of his blades in such a devastating fashion; he came at a crossroads when…

He encountered a 'Black Knight'.

The taller than most man was donned in strong yet light looking charred armour, it conformed to the body and had nary any protrusions save those around the collar that struck up defiantly to the rest of the armour, and two more such protrusions atop the helmet, a Y shaped visor was all that allowed the person within vision, Menma saw nothing but a black abyss starring back at him, he did a quick once over of the area making sure no more hollows remained, he was marginally safer now without them.

He was free of hollows but that presented the challenge of fighting in such a small space. Quickly back-stepping he landed just out of range for the Knights swift stab to find purchase, Menma pulled down his hood and winked at the night before racing up the stairs, the metal clinking and clanking following him, Menma made a sharp right up another smaller flight of stairs, the knight clunking along, once more Menma made a sharp right and ran right off a small ledge slamming his foot into the side of the black knight's helmet forcing him to stumble.

Landing Menma slammed a fist into the beings right kidney, electricity arcing off his hands as it did so, the armoured creature flinched certainly but it seemed unbothered by the incursion. Righting itself and swinging its blade in a circle Menma made a split second decision and jumped over the strike, forcing all his weight onto the blade and stomping it out of the knight's hands, with a dual palm thrust he sent the knight back a few feet, enough for the metal man to skid back to the edge, where a long drop await him.

"Dead." Announced Menma as he drove his katana right through the gap in the helmet, the knight stilled completely for a few agonizing moments before he began crumbling into ash, Menma withdrew the blade and sheathed it in one fluid movement.

A golden orb of light remained; Menma raised a brow in confusion, kneeling down to touch it, the orb suddenly expanded rapidly, it stopped and formed the sword that Knight carried. Menma stared at the blade in confusion, but a realisation did hit him.

Everything he'd killed that wielded a weapon, it burst into the ash that hollows were known for, well hollows and everything else thus far but that's beside the point, the arms and armour vanished too, perhaps these golden orbs signified a possible 'drop' of some kind? It would seem so.

The blade would be unwieldy to others, but Menma found the blade quite easy to swing about, it was a rather straightforward blade, a charred, blackened colour much like the knights armour the middle of the blade had some kind pattern engraved onto it, though it could just be a trick of light and instead just be lines.

Menma gave the blade a few more experimental swings before nodding appreciatively, this was a fine weapon indeed.

**End.**

**Sorry for shorter chap, but I just want to get this out. **

**I keep coming up with ideas that I can't use straight away, because If I just started skipping through all this stuff it'd make no sense, *Sadness* woe is me.**

_**Raxychaz**_


	4. Chapter of Taurus, Solaire and a Dragon

**DSM 4  
**

**Recently I've bought Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, so there may be possible parts of this story where my love for cutting up monsters and wearing them as armour bleeds through, I apologize ahead of time if you dislike the idea, I however find it badass and awesome as fuck.**

**I would just like to point out that when I said Menma was as tall as Ornstein, I meant his usual height, not Super-Powered, just to clarify. As a stray thought crossed my mind due to one of my earlier reviews calling him 'Giant' he isn't giant, just taller than pretty much every human, this will be explained as to why later.**

**ChronepsianWatcher: Holy fuck you genius. Reviews like that just make me smile almost all day, it's great to see how involved I can get someone into a world that I had a hand in creating, a small fragment of the original but still, I think you get what I mean. The 'solution' shall we say, to the Harem question actually makes quite a lot of sense, though I will admit I'm a little sad at how well you pointed out Ciaran's devotion to Artorias. I was getting used to the idea, but after reading your review I felt like kind of a dick for thinking about splitting one of the few visible relationships, one-sided or no, in Dark Souls.**

**The Butterfly is an awesome idea, when I read it I was like 'Mother of god…That's perfect'. So kudos to you sir or madam.**

**Majin21: Unfortunately Gwynevere isn't actually **_**in**_** the game, her illusion is, I have no idea as to where she and her husband buggered off too, but it isn't Lordran and especially not Anor Londo. So her bodacious bod' is out of reach. As I cannot for the life of me think of a reason for her to reappear in Anor Londo.**

**Apologies about the lack of Bottomless Box, my comp' crashed halfway through writing last chapter, so it would appear I forgot to add it in. Ma bad peeps. I'll throw it in some other time.**

**Start**

Menma stood on a bridge, looking out across the spread of land before him, "This land is actually quite beautiful." Nodding to himself he closed his eyes and took a breath through his nose, taking in the scents of the wilds below.

The sound of rattling armour drew his attention, Menma sighed softly as he hoisted his new sword back up, looking up he saw a pair of hollow crossbowmen, reeling his arm back Menma threw his blade and smirked as it buried into chest of the first, running towards the wall once more Menma climbed directly up and jumped into the air, the hollow attempted to draw its blade only for a boot to collide with its head with enough force to send it toppling off the side, two crumbling towers at the end of this section of the bridge.

Menma saw something atop the next tower but couldn't make it out, he hummed softly and drew his blade from its metal and fleshy sheath, rolling his shoulder Menma let out a loud, sharp whistle, something seemed to be annoyed by it, the roar of a massive creature rocketed through the area, Menma stood atop his tower, wind blowing in perfect dramatic timing, fluttering his cloak, hood coming off revealing his abyssal hair once more, a massive form jumped from within the other tower, over the top and onto the bridge, Menma rose a brow at the sight, it was a humanoid creature with a bull-skull head, clutching in its hands was a large hammer-looking weapon, it really was rather odd-looking, like someone took a tree stump and stuck it to a staff, it had a light coating of blood the beast roared revealing its skull head was not in fact a helmet.

Its body was covered with rippling muscle and a light brown coating of fur, a bony tail swung from its backside, It ducked its head down and charged at Menma's position, weighing his options Menma narrowed his gaze in concentration, holding his black blade loftily out to his side and preparing for a jump the Uzumaki watched as the beast bashed its head against the aging tower as it did Menma leapt off the side and held his greatsword down lunging attack at the ready, the beast howled as the greatsword sunk into its flesh.

"Allow me to introduce you…To the **Chidori!**" Bellowed the Uzumaki, electricity suddenly just _appeared_ around his hand, like it had been there the whole time, in less than a blink of an eye. Blue lightning poured of Menma's hand and ran down the shaft of his blade, in turn it began spreading across the beast's body and forcing it to its knees, Menma's normally red eyes glowed with an unquenchable electric blue pulse of unstoppable power.

Though his reserves were low, Menma felt he could perform his technique, and was correct, though it was a slight less powerful as it would have been should he rested a few more hours, but nevertheless it was quite devastating.

The Taurus Demon exploded into a shower of gore, Menma's eyes widened as he came down from his power-high, his feet padding onto the ground gently as he landed on the bridge, the sight of blood made a small smirk break out onto his face, a sadistic light of glee entering his eyes before vanishing. He Chidori faded and so too did all of its effects, the beasts body began to turn into the familiar shower of souls that came when one slew a large beast.

Menma sighed contently as the wave of souls hit him; he felt like his energy was already coming back to him, "Quite the odd sensation, it's like taking a soldier's pill…But I'll assume without the future fatigue." Thought the Uzumaki aloud as he shouldered his blade once more and continued on his way.

**A Short While Later**

Menma was walking out of the connecting tower he glanced to his left and saw the continuation of the bridge leading to a keep, it was littered with burns and corpses, he wasn't stupid enough to test his luck right after a fight with some sort of trap, so airing on the side of caution he went to his right.

And what a sight it was. Just like up on the thinner bridge the view was incredible. Menma spotted another viewer, a man who stood with his back straight and his chest slightly forward, a prideful and strong presence about him, not pride to the extent of arrogance, but pride in oneself, more on the side of confidence really.

He wore a bucket helm, steel grey, with a red feather sticking from the top, a chainmail top that covered his torso down to his forearms, over the top of that was a tabard, emblazoned upon it was a sun, wasn't half bad in terms of design really, a mantle of small green feathers on each of his shoulders added a little something extra to his armour, because why not?

His hands were covered by thick brown leather gloves that looked to be worn in and well used, but still very protective. A straight-sword on his hip the man had a large round shield, a similar white background and sun symbol upon it, resting against the guard 'rail' of their mutual viewing position. His legs followed the same trend, chainmail and white cloth, steel grey greaves protected him from the knee down.

Menma approached the man and took a spot next to him, holding his sword like a cane, resting his hands on the pommel, "Ah, hello there. You don't look Hollow, far from it in fact. I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent to the Lord of Sunlight." Greeted the man, his voice held a visible smile, a calming tone to it, like he was at complete peace.

Menma felt an involuntary smile grow across his face as he nodded in greetings to the man, "Menma Uzumaki, traveller. I'm going to assume you speak of a Covenant, yes?" Solaire nodded, retaining his posture and line of sight. "I lack that at this current time, when I find one, I'll let you know." Menma smirked causing the man to chuckle out a few laughs.

"Much appreciated, friend. Do you have a reason for being here, perhaps an epic tale to be shared?" Asked Solaire, his gaze shifting finally from the sun to the taller male.

"Indeed. I was pulled through dimensions into this world. I've heard time in Lordran in convoluted, and there are in fact other worlds stitched into one large pantheon of Lordran copies. I came from outside of this place, this world. My home is the Elemental Nations, it would appear I cannot return. So I have decided to adjust to this world as best I may, to ring the Bells of Awakening as a dying man begged of me." Menma nodded at the end of his short tale, he didn't really care for his secrets anymore, he'd made the mistake of jumping up and down making a large tiff over landing in this God-forsaken place, but now he was seemingly content.

"Convoluted indeed, friend. Quite the tale I must say. I came here to pursue a goal of similar magnitude, to find my own sun." The man's gaze slid back over to the glowing orb that rested in the sky.

Menma hummed, "S.O.N or S.U.N?" Asked Menma a small trickle of mirth in his tone, the man released a boisterous laugh at such an idea, breaking from his straight posture and releasing a heavy bout of chuckles.

"Oh-ho-ho! Quite the jest, but no. S.U.N, indeed I came here seeking destiny, when I became Undead I came here, to the Birthplace of Lord Gwyn, in hopes of finding my very own sun…Do you think that's odd?" Asked the man, smile in his voice once more.

"Not really. I once knew a man whom was so obsessed with immortality that he could force his soul into fresher bodies to extend his life, your desire to find what you consider dear, in this case the sun, is much less odd than what I've seen." Menma was quite for a moment before chuckling, a grin lining his face; Solaire too, broke into laughter once more.

"Quite the sunny disposition for one clad in black cloth." Commented the Sun-Straightsword wielder.

"Well I've yet to find armour that can fit my larger frame, so for now I am content to wear simple clothing, eventually I will cross a blacksmith and procure armour of some kind. Though I must ask, and as embarrassing as it is, how does one produce the souls they have collected to pay for things?" Solaire turned to his new conversation partner in a slight surprise before chuckling, patting the no doubt younger male on the shoulder and smiling wide.

"Fear not my new friend, I shall impart any knowledge you so require! In the spirit of jolly co-operation!"

Enthusiasm was apparently contagious because Menma hadn't smiled this much in a long while.

**Roughly 30 Minutes Later.**

Menma fiddled with the new adornment to his belt, a 'White Soapstone' as Solaire had called it, writing ones name with the stone allows the crags and cracks in the walls of this world to breach into the next, it acted as a summoning font for any Undead whom were available.

Looking over the bridge he thought of the smidgen of info that Solaire gave him, 'Watch out for the Dragon' pretty self-explanatory, there's a fuckin' dragon here. That explains the burn marks all over the bridge, Menma loosened himself up and proceeded to leg it like a man possessed.

A small pack of Undead were trying to form a block but Menma weaved in between them all, continuing his way towards the opened gate at the very end of the bridge, Menma heard a roar behind him, merely grinning like a mad-man he ran even faster, punching a Crossbowmen off the side of the bridge he dove into the large opening, the feeling of hot flames began to enter his sense of touch, he could feel it at his heels, a quick and sharp roll to the direct left allowed Menma to hide behind the wall, the torrent of fire passed him, Menma placed a hand against his chest as a rush of endorphins hit him, laughing like a lunatic the Uzumaki howled skyward in victory.

"FUCK YEAH! Woo! What a fucking rush!" Yammered the black haired male, ecstatic.

"Man, that's a feeling I haven't had in a while, maybe this place will have some seriously badass thrills like that often? Meh, I'm happy for now." Menma's smirk was full force as the torrent subsided and the flapping of wings grew distant, pulling a lever next to him and watching as the gears began turning and clicking against one another.

The gate before him opened slowly with a low thundering noise, Menma walked over to the bonfire in the centre of the room and sat down, feeling the familiar rush of the warm embers of the bonfire, it burst into life as he reached for it, Menma rubbed his fingers together absently as he did so.

"Alright…Solaire said I could improve myself with these souls…Let's try it…"

**End.**

**Same as usual, tell me what'cha think, once again a bit shorter than I would have liked but still decent I guess.**

**As long as I get at **_**least**_** 2k words per chapter I won't be annoyed with myself.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	5. Chapter of Gargoyles and Fire Rage

**DSM 5 **

**So basically, we're going with the harem, should be good. Thanks once more to Chrone for basically writing it all for me XD.**

**Pricilla is a given for now, I've already got that whole thing planned out in my head, several trips to the Painted World with be happening much later, so look forward to that.**

**Gwyndolin, because I want to. This will be like the one time that I just throw in my own pairing because I can, I'm more orientated towards us all throwing ideas to make something, but I really want to write a few scenes that **_**I**_** at least think will be hilarious. Plus there's Omake's that come with it.**

**Quelaag, and maybe the Fair Lady (Quelaan, apparently is what the Souls Community calls her according to ENB (Epic Name Bro) So we'll go with that.) I can't decide if I should have some crazy cure go down or leave them somewhat like they are, if I leave them, Lemons will be a no-go since they are cut off just above the hip-bone. **

**Anastasia of Astora, sorry but no. I just can't really put a character whom I know, from personal experience alone mind you, to only have like 3 lines of dialogue, all of which revolve around how she basically just wants to die, her and Menma will become friends no doubt, but a pairing not so much.**

**Start**

Menma's eyes fluttered once more as he came back into a state of conscious thought, standing up and stretching out several of his joints popped satisfyingly. Sighing contently the mood of the Uzumaki was surprisingly good at the moment, "Met a new person, he seems like a good enough guy. Had a sweet adrenaline rush and then a nap, my day has been good thus far."

Menma paused for a moment.

Day?

As in singular.

Turning around he gazed out to see the sun in almost exactly the same spot as I was before, Menma's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I can't have slept for exactly 24 hours…Could I? No…Hmm." Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind to dwell upon later Menma shouldered his blade and proceeded through the gate he'd opened. It gave him a direct look up the street to a church of some kind, Menma nodded, knowing this was his goal, he was nearing his first objective.

His sharp eyes spotted a sword and shield wielding hollow guarding the front entrance, no doubt some small kind of courtyard, and the very edge of a catwalk where one, that he could see, crossbowmen sat waiting. Menma hummed softly before intoning the ever familiar name of a Jutsu someone close of blood to him repeatedly used.

"**Kage Bushin No Jutsu.**" Holding two fingers skyward a pair of clones appeared next to Menma, "Distract any possible guards while I make my way towards the chapel. We're getting this little task out of the way." The two clones nodded silently and held their blades at the ready, charging forward into battle.

Menma counted three seconds before shooting off like a cannonball, his legs glowed a dull blow from the flux of chakra surging through them, lightning began to wreath around him, eyes glowing a powerful electric blue, turning into a veritable blur Menma surged through the small yet crowded courtyard/lane in front of him. His clones began tossing everything they could get their hands on towards the Crossbowmen, a spear pierced the shoulder of one, followed up by a short-sword to the head, and the other Hollow looked as its partner became a pincushion only for a shield to decapitate it.

A large boar clad in heavy metal armour, barbed wire-like wreaths decorated its tusks in a menacing manner was the duo's next opponent, C-1 kicked it in the forehead dazing the beast for a millisecond, before it roared angrily, the creatures eyes burned with a red rage, only for it to screech in terror and pain as a greatsword was shoved up its unarmoured ass. C-1 grimaced at the sound as C-2 didn't even bother picking up his blade and merely walked over to the wall and rethinking its existence.

The blur of electricity that was Menma had already passed them and ran through the rapidly dropping gate, the undead whom had attempted to lock them out found a sharp of stone buried into its skull, becoming seemingly boneless it dropped to the ground dead.

**Undead Church**

Menma held his BKGS in one hand and Oscar in the other, residual electricity was dissipating into the air harmlessly, an Undead donned in knightly looking armour finished with a red tattered cape came charging at the Uzumaki, in its right hand was a thin Straightsword and in its left was a tower shield, Menma paused for a millisecond and examined the shield, it was quite nice looking in all honesty.

An incoming stab made Menma slide to the side, only to back-step from a shield slam, slashing upwards with Oscar the blade found purchase as Menma's blade rose through the rotting armour he stabbed forward and decapitated the Balder Knight. Once more he had to immediately dodge as a Knight with a buckler came out in its right hand was a rapier, Menma inwardly scowled at the sight of the thrusting weapon. He didn't like rapiers.

Mostly because everyone whom he'd met to have used one was a complete prick for some inexplicable reason, that and the weapons were just so incredibly breakable. The Knight charged onward and thrust his blade forward, Menma let Oscar fly, throwing the blade straight up, the Knight's gaze followed the sword as Menma's free left hand was shrouded in electricity, laying his palm flat Menma impaled the rotting Knight on his outstretched hand, "**Chidori.**" He mumbled quietly, the Jutsu faded as Oscar fell into Menma's waiting hand.

One more Balder Knight remained, he was seemingly content to stand where he was, Menma held his arms out, sheathing Oscar and sealing BKGS he brought his hands back together in a slow, fluid motion.

Taking a breath in through his nose Menma's fingers wove through several signs before he announced, "**Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!**" A great white fireball shot from his lips as his fingers ended on the Tiger sign. Menma noticed something though, as his orb of fiery death flew towards its target, his flame was much hotter, much stronger, than it was before.

'_Why is that?_' He pondered quietly in his mind, as his throat was still warm, his fingers tingling and his lungs hot from expelling such a flame, did it have something to do with the fact that Fire was so prominent in this land? The First Flame, where the lord gained their Souls, Fire became an integral part of this world, Menma's eyes narrowed as a memory entered his mind.

Pyromancy.

The art of controlling fire, with a Pyromancy Flame one could create great storms of fire, orbs of death, in some cases make themselves near impervious to damage, Pyromancy was a very flexible art as it could be made by almost anyone whom had the imagination to do it.

Menma had yet to acquire a Pyromancy Flame, the art interested him beyond measure, but then he was captured and thrown into the lowest level of the Asylum.

Did the mere presence of the First Flame in this world augment his fire power to such an extent as to superheat his flames? If that was the case than that was a great boon to him, if it was something else than he'd have to investigate further.

Menma's arms wreathed in flames as he flooded his body with Fire Chakra, looking at the white flames he smirked with pure malice, chuckling he blew a pair of flaming streams from his nostrils, charging forward he passed the smoking corpse of his fallen foe, passing through the smoke he was greeted to the sight of a much larger black armoured knight, a flanged mace in one hand in a _large_ tower-shield in the other, it was more akin to a decorated slab of metal than a shield but the being still held it with ease, "Come on! Let's do this!" Roared the Uzumaki running low he led a flaming path towards his target, the Knight turned and held his shield firm, Menma grinned hoped, the second he landed he darted into the air, summersaulting behind his target the fire-induced Uzumaki slammed both of his fists into the back of the large knights, the black clad wall of armour was thrown across the room from sheer force, great red hot spots burnt into its back, giving an unholy howl of pain it gathered itself up.

A _sh-ping!_ Noise sounded Menma's eyes rose and a blue jet of energy shot towards him, a Spirit Arrow, rolling forward the attack passed over his head and just barely missed him, "**Katon: Housenka No Jutsu!**" Seven great orbs of white hot death shot towards the Channeler, a trident in his hands being his only means of defence, each orb exploded upon impact sending a great dome of flames through the room, little did Menma know the room just past the room with the Channeler was filled with explosive barrels, all of which exploded sending a great ripple through the church, dust was kicked up and floors collapsed, falling upon the downed black knight, Menma stood to his full height, his robe rapidly burning up, from the continuous exposure to his flames, leaving him in a sleeveless skin-tight black turtleneck, his sheath remaining only due to the heavy leather belt strapped across his chest. Menma's red orbs seemed to pulse as the flames licked at his arms, they died away as he breathed out, calming himself down.

Brushing his hands off on his tattered ANBU trousers he turned around to the altar behind him, a glowing white and black orb of light floated above a corpse, approaching the orb Menma touched it, it tickled against his skin, even though he wore gloves, starring at it was like starring at static after only a short time, cupping his hands under it and lifting the soul up, he tilted his head a little as it began to fall apart and join his Sign. The orange circle on his palm shone brightly through the black leather covering his hand, as it seemingly devoured the soul.

Speaking of souls, a large wave hit him, turning once more the streams of blue, grey and white surrounded him before flowing into his hand, smirking he approached the rubble that now littered the room, two yellow orbs floated just above the debris, crushing one Menma found himself in possession of a black shard, '_titanite_.' He thought, having seen pieces of the black mineral several times over his short time traveling around in this world.

The other was a rusted and broken sword hilt, Menma sweat-dropped at the sight, "I guess you can't always get something useful." He murmured throwing the useless broken blade over his shoulder and sealing the Titanite Shard into his bicep, an intricate blood seal popped up for a moment as it was used before fading away like it was never there.

A small leap later and he was atop the debris pile, another one and he was near the remnants of the room, and walking through the door to the next room and climbing up a ladder, seeing a brilliant golden Summon Sign, a small smile grew on his face, placing his hand over the sign and announcing 'Summon' a golden circle opened up on the ground, standing back Menma saw as his friend emerged from the golden 'worm hole'.

Holding up his arms to 'Praise the Sun' Solaire remained coated in a golden glow, "Why hello there my friend. It is good to see you once more." Greeted Solaire, offering his arm, Menma shook the man's hand in a strong roman-like grip, both patting each-other on the shoulder.

"I see you have shed your cloak of black, though I have never seen such attire before. Your boots are unique indeed." Commented Solaire, Menma rose a brow before realising that those of this world had begun using laced boots for every-day uses, such as his combat boots.

"Yeah well, I accidentally set my robe on fire so there's that. The fact that I wasn't burnt made me realise just how frail it was, the thing was gone in a few seconds." Replied Menma unsealing his BKGS, "So what are we about to face?"

"Ahh, the Bell Gargoyles of the Parish, we shall face two, one with an axe-like tail that you must avoid lest you wish to acquire several deep and fast bleeding wounds, the other lacks any tail but spits fire like a dragon." Menma hummed lightly and nodded to his companion.

"They are incredibly weak to electricity though, so should you perhaps have any Gold Pine resin, or the Sun-gifted power of the Sunlight Blade miracle, you should be more than fine." It was easy to tell Solaire was smiling behind his helm, whether it be due to enjoying a good fight or just the fact that he could help a friend in need.

Whilst Menma wasn't exactly 'in need' of combat assistance he did however severely desire social interaction, "Let's go kick some ass." Menma grinned and hefted his blade over his shoulder, walking through the fog-wall with a chuckling Solaire of Astora behind him.

**Belltower Gargoyles.**

As Menma and Solaire walked towards the centre of the roof one of the stone Gargoyle's came to life, it roared loudly falling from its perch and holding out its halberd threateningly, Menma smirked and nodded to Solaire, the man held up his arm, cocking it back a long spear of lightning gathered within his palm, Menma darted forward weaving around the halberd stab and delivering a powerful kick to the creatures small shield, shattering it. With it guard broken and the creature itself flinching away in great surprise it roared in pain as a powerful bolt of lightning struck its chest, creating a large fracture right down the middle of its stone torso.

Roaring once more it released a torrent of flame at its black haired attacker, a second roar was heard and Solaire was forced to roll away as a mirrored attack attempted to end him in a fiery death. "Solaire, you got that one?" Shouted Menma, blocking the halberd with one hand and ripping it from its wielders.

"Indeed friend, the power of jolly cooperation shall lead us to victory!" Shouted Solaire fervently, Menma felt a laugh bubble up in his chest as the man tore his Sunlight Straightsword from its sheath and proceeded to run his hand over it, the blade lit up in a powerful wreath of golden lightning.

"Heh, golden lightning hmm. I prefer blue myself." Mumbled Menma as he threw the halberd behind him and gripped his blade with two hands, blue lightning shrouded it as he proceeded to slash directly downwards, before pulling back rapidly to execute two diagonal slashes, the first from the creatures right shoulder to its left him and then vice versa, before finally stepping back and lunging forward with a wide sweep, right through its stomach, the creature roared in unfathomable pain as it exploded into a shower of black and white flecks, its collected souls dumping into Menma's sign, a pair of siamese humanities along with a Homeward Bone fell onto the floor Menma quickly gathered them up and sealed the two items before looking up to see Solaire ram his blade up through his enemies jaw, right through the head.

"Never again shall you spit flames, foul creature!" Announced the Warrior Of Sunlight with great pride and joy, Menma couldn't stop the swelling feeling in his chest as he and the man highfived and gave out mighty victory roars.

"FUCK YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Shouted the Uzumaki, this whole adventure was only just getting started, he couldn't wait to see what was around the corner.

**End**

**R&R**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	6. Chapter of Armour, Hunger and an Invader

**DSM 6**

**Menma Uzumaki. Previously Jounin of Konohagakure, once under the tutelage of Mitarashi Anko.  
Taijutsu: B  
Genjutsu: B  
Ninjutsu: S  
Speed: A  
Chakra Reserves: S  
Affinities: Fire, Lightning (Primary), Water (Secondary)  
Weakness: Virtually Unable to use Earth and Wind Natured Chakra  
Summons: Snakes  
Trump Card: Holds the Yin Chakra of Kyuubi no Yoko, Kurama. Able to use 5 Tails worth of Bijuu Chakra before going through overload and causing massive damage to himself. **

**Due to being in the Womb with his Brother Naruto one of the twins was more susceptible to the damage whilst the other was more resilient, Naruto was fortunate enough to be the stronger one, when it came to resistance anyway. Thus why Naruto held the Yang whilst Menma held the Yin.**

**Abyss Phantom: No, that's stupid. Menma isn't retarded he's just a little off-balance when dealing with the different things in Lordran, such as how to use souls as currency or how Estus works, he's a trained Jounin, not a fuckin' Genin who doesn't know when someone's trying to take advantage of him. Lautrec is a shit character anyway.**

**Start.**

Menma sat across from a large burly man hammering away; he moulded metal like it was art, refined and precise, art. The man had a great big bushy beard and a shoulder-length ponytail hanging down his back, both were a snowy grey colour as his dark coal orbs focused on his craft the mans muscled arms enacted the mental instructions.

Menma was having some armour made for him, apparently Andre of Astora was a man whom was so passionate to craft he gave the Uzumaki a discount as he'd been one of the few sane people the blacksmith had met in a while, Menma quietly chuckled at the thought. He wasn't getting anything to extravagant; a chest plate with a shoulderguard that had matching plating that fell down his arm and into a gauntlet, his left side would be covered with only a glove whilst faulds were created to protect the back of his legs, the shin length coat-like metal-woven cloth would offer apt protection whilst greaves were forged for his shins and feet.

All made from darkened steel so that it didn't shine and give him away in half a second, a dull grey colour yet still looking gorgeous. The man had talent; Menma had to hand it to him. The black haired male took a bite from an apple he had found within one of his many seals, the crisp crunch between his teeth immediately made him smile, he really did need a pick-me-up, and natural sugar seemed to never really let him down.

"Know what I just noticed, Andre?" Asked Menma.

"Hmm, what's that lad?" Asked the blacksmith half-heartedly.

"I'm really fuckin' hungry." Grumbled the Uzumaki, the smith gave a boisterous chuckle at the statement, Menma's stomach grumbled, "I guess I didn't notice it until I got some food in me."

"Most undead don't get hungry lad, you sure you are?" Asked the Astoran.

"Well I did previously look like tanned leather before getting some humanity into my sign. So I'm pretty convinced." Commented the young male getting a nod from the grey haired man, hammering away on the final shin-guard, getting it ready for lacing up and riveting it to the Uzumaki's boots, currently the lad was without shoes, Andre noticed his slightly pointed nails, the old blacksmith's sharp eyes were curious but he held his tongue.

"That and the Estus heals my wounds, it doesn't work on normal people right?" Andre once more nodded at the question, "So yeah, If I wasn't undead I'd be pretty confused, gotta admit the idea of living forever appeals to me greatly, I wonder if I can still have kids?" He swung his legs back and forth whilst looking up slightly, thinking.

"Haven't heard of undead bein' sterile. There was a whole family of them in Astora." Remarked Andre.

"Ah, true. Oscar said his family was undead." Commented Menma.

"Know of young Oscar eh? How is the lad?" Asked Andre, finally looking up from his work to the young, but quite tall, lad.

"Hollowed. I met him as I was leaving the Asylum, I wouldn't be here if not for him. Great guy Oscar. This is his sword." Menma unsheathed the blade on his back a little showing the glinting steel to the smith, Andre nodded and returned to his work.

"He asked me to ring the bells of awakening…It's the least I can do to repay him. Though I probably wasn't as vocally grateful as I should have been, that guy changed my life, for the better." Menma closed his red eyes and smiled softly, nodding in memory of the man.

"Good of you to carry on his mission, lad. I can respect you for that." Said Andre, sincerity in his tone. Menma's smile turned into a grin, once more Andre noticed that his canines were quite longer than usual, once more held his tongue, it was none of his business this lad was a good one, and it wasn't Andre's business.

Pulling taunt several thin leather strips to hold the greaves in place, before hammering in the rivets, he then began adding a small etching into each piece of armour, nothing big just his little added finesse for works that he enjoyed. A spiralling flame upon the shoulder guard, small whirling patterns on the other plates, not large enough to cover the whole plate and take hours of work, just small ones for the hell of it.

"There you go lad get dressed." Said Andre, tossing the boy his boots, Menma caught them and nodded, grabbing his socks and slipping them on before sliding into his boots enjoying the solid feeling of the added greaves, pulling the laces taunt and knotting them up, next came the faulds, he hooked them around his waist and pulled the belt tight, his chest plate was next unhooking Oscar's sheath from his back he slid the plate on, it felt like a second skin, a metal and durable skin. Sliding on his left glove he allowed Andre to assist him in putting on his right shoulderguard-sleeve, a trio of leather straps went around his hip and ribs to provide extra holding strength for the guard, Menma flexed his hands and moved around a bit making sure that none of his movement was impeded.

Andre watched as the tall lad began going through a few movements, once he was happy the man handed him his sword and sheath, hooking it back over his shoulder the young man gave him a thumbs up, out of his palm emerged a white flame, souls, concentration lit across the boy's face as he counted out a rough estimate of how much he needed to give the smith, handing Andre the price of his work the man took the souls and nodded, feeling enough within.

"If you're lookin' for food there's a forest just down the way, watch out for the large bloody thing in the next room though, try fire. See what happens." Menma's eyes sparkled at the idea of burning more things; the last usage of flames gave him such a rush.

"Prepare to have you head explode due to how amazingly awesome I am." Said Menma, after his ringing of the first bell his mood had improved considerably, Solaire was right, co-operation was extremely jolly.

"Show me you stuff then lad." Said Andre, smirking.

**Titanite Demon**

Menma stepped into the room greeted by a large silver form, crags littered its 'skin' its face was a flat surface covered in runic etching, its shoulders had two crescent blades going directly up while in its heavily muscled arms was a long pole with two crescent blades forming a dual pronged poker. It had only one leg but a long sleek tail that waved around threateningly, the beast held up its arm and lightning began to gather in its pole.

Menma immediately created a copy of himself and used the **Shunshin No Jutsu** to appear at the opposite side of the large room, the beast didn't seem to notice, flipping through several handsigns he began firing off a flurry of flaming death, "**Katon: Housenka No Jutsu! (Phoenix Flower Jutsu).**" Each orb exploded as it came into contact with the creatures body, its spell was cancelled due to the sheer pain it experienced.

Leaping into the air with agility rather questionable for its sheer mass the creature dove back down with its pole ready for the strike, Menma quickly dashed to the side and skidded to a halt, rooting himself down to avoid any destabilizing effect of the shockwave the creature created, the ground under it cracking under pressure.

The clone ran up behind the demon and struck with a flaming sword, Oscar was enshrouded in a white glow so hot one could barely see it, though the clone had to take care to create a cover of normal chakra to prevent the blade from melting from sheer heat.

The beasts attention was drawn back to the clone, seeing it as the immediate threat, thrusting its spear forward the clone tucked and rolled mid-air before landing and running along the shaft of his opponents weapon.

Menma on the other hand held out his hand, black and purple energy began to gather to his palm, seemingly created from nothing, white rings formed as the orb spun creating a buzzing noise, "I'll grind you to dust! **Rasenringu!**" Roared the Uzumaki as he shot forward like a cannonball, low to the ground yet barely touching it from sheer force of his take off, the clone successfully distracted the beast long enough to gain its complete attention, the copy of Oscar sinking deep into its chest, the beast roared with pain, how it did so without a mouth the black haired Uzumaki didn't know, but still it stung.

As the black orb came into contact with the beast the effect was immediate it was launched into the wall, the Rasenringu followed its target Menma watched as the orb expanded and it imploded. The Titanite Demon fell apart as its body collapsed into dusty remnants, Menma smirked as the small rush of souls hit him. He strode forward to pick up the golden glowing item.

It was 'Demon Titanite' so said the orange text, Menma was a little put off by the fact he basically just obtained the creatures face, "That's so weird." Menma shook his head and turned to leave into the Forest.

"You are a mystery, lad." Said Andre quietly, before shaking his head and going back to his forge.

**Darkroot Garden**

"Fuck these trees, seriously." Grunted Menma as he flicked another trio of small fireballs towards an approaching tree-thing, they walked like people and had _crazy_ grass-afros but they also kept trying to hug him and shred him with their grassy whip-like arms.

"And fuck those statues." Ahh the statues, they were like massive rocky guardians for something that might be important, and thus Menma _had_ to get all up in whatever they were guarding, so after running around like a lunatic to avoid their slowing spell, once was enough thanks, and blasting them with a few lightning jutsu like **Raiton: Gian (False Darkness) **or for some flare, **Ikazuchi No Kiba (Fans of Lightning)**. Though the latter required the usage of his swords, the former was very useful for on the run hits, due to its quick and precise nature.

Currently he stood before a fog wall, it was within a small ruined tower, as were most he encountered now that he thought about it, this one however was much more over-run with flora, vines and moss coming from the walls, shrubberies littered under the decaying stairs.

**Invaded by XxSuperbawsxX**

"What in the ever-loving fuck is that?" Asked Menma, from below he saw a red well of light open up, out emerged a…Naked Person? Clad in naught but their small-clothes with a heavy looking greatsword in their hands and a creepy child-like mask upon their face.

"I'm so confused right now." Said Menma, the person began strafing in a circle below him, making no noise but still thoroughly worrying the young man, perhaps this person was soft in the head? He certainly acted like it.

"What r u casul? Fight me fag." Now he was _really _confused.

"I mean, I know you want to die and everything but…Just wow." Said Menma as he propped two fingers up and summoned a clone near the crumbling door-way, cutting off his soon-to-be victims only manner of escape.

"Fckin HAX!" Shouted the invader, sounding oddly like a pre-pubescent civilian. Swinging his blade in reckless abandon from side to side in a wide arc, Menma gave a pitying look, grimacing slightly at the terrible form of his adversary.

"Yeah…Sure. Whatever." Menma shook his head and threw several rocks, one the size of a fist it struck the fool in the chest knocking the wind out of him, the smaller ones all came in and rained pain upon the fool, dashing forward and cocking his fist back it ignited in electricity, "**Chidori!**" The screaming of a thousand birds drowned out whatever reaction XxSuperbawsxX would have given, his body faded into red mist, a small clump of it remaining on the ground.

Menma wiped off his hand as his clone dispelled, seeing no reason to hold the door any longer, Menma dragged his Sign burdened hand through the mist it followed around the hand and was pulled into it, closing his eyes the Shinobi got a rough estimate on how many souls that had garnered him, "2000 Isn't bad. And a free Humanity, lucky me." Remarked the black haired male, walking once more back towards the fog gate Menma entered.

Only to be hit with possibly the most beautiful music he'd ever heard.

**End**

**Is that technically a cliff-hanger?**

**This came out pretty quickly due to how much I've gotten into writing this story, as you can guess most of my other stories will be on hold, as it mostly go's when I write whatever the hell I want. Borderlands Elite I've actually had finished for quite a while I was surprised I hadn't posted it.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, leave a review and tell me what you think, or if you have a suggestion of some kind, that's cool to. Or don't leave anything at all, that's also ok.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	7. Chapter of Feels, Knowledge and Pasts

**DSM 7**

**Feels Incoming. I guess.**

**Start**

**Play Moonlight Butterfly OST**

Menma stepped, slowly, out onto the bridge, the slight clinking of his armour being the only sound besides this unequalled music that reverberated throughout the area, looking up and around he saw naught but the starry sky, glittering diamonds across the endless darkness of night.

That was until he saw possibly the biggest insect he'd ever laid eyes on.

It was a jade coloured butterfly its wings were tipped with an azure-purple colouration that faded to a deep green the closer it got to the body. It's lower half consisted of mostly streams of pale green, vines, adorned it much like a dress would a human, though it was torn and shredded to look like tendrils of some kind. It still remained mostly looking like a butterfly, its large wings beat softly, bending and flexing as it glided just above him. Affixed upon its back was a slowly turning circular gear of some kind, floating harmoniously parallel to its back, the gear looking like several concentric circles whilst a spiralled, spear-like, horn emerged from just above its 'head' Menma could not see where it directly emerged from but it did look quite sharp.

Slowly making his way towards the centre of the bridge he stared mutely up at the creature, it fluttered harmlessly around him, circling, as green shimmering lights fell from its wings, "My god…You're the most gorgeous creature I've ever laid eye on." Menma's voice was almost a whisper as he was awestruck by the sheer beauty of this creature before him.

A high-pitched trill emerged from the butterfly, it slowly glided down towards him, resting upon the bridge side, two of its longer tendrils reaching up to touch him, like feelers, it was quite the experience, Menma thought that everything in Lordran would aim to kill you at the drop of a hate, at the mere sight of one which was not alike itself.

But this creature was trying to get a sense for him, removing his left glove slowly the Uzumaki reached up and hesitantly touched the side of the creatures 'head'. A small vibration passed through its tendrils, almost like a hum of joy. Menma's smile lit up his face, one of the feelers ran along his cheek, running across the small wrinkles within his cheeks that were caused by the action.

His red eyes seemed to shine a little brighter as the moonlight bathed the creature and young man in its luminescent glow, "What are you doing here, I wonder…" Queried the Uzumaki, softly. This time the trill was much lower in pitch, almost sad; his smile fell slightly at the sound of slight distress in the creature, his hand attempting to soothe it.

"Hush…It's alright…" He reassured gently, the feelers wrapped around his torso as the creatures 'head' rested against the top of his, Menma chuckled softly, as it 'hugged' him. Its upper wings folded down and enshrouded them both, the lower wings keeping it aloft ever so slightly.

_Failure…_

_So many attempts, the first live one…_

_Failure…_

_What is wrong with this thing…_

_Failure…_

_Be gone with you…_

_Failure…_

_I am sickened with myself to merely place my eyes upon thee…_

_Failure…_

The Serpentine voice, rough with age, spat daggers within Menma's mind, his eyes opened the 'face' of the butterfly merely inches away from his own, his smile was sad and his voice a little more thick than usual, "Cast aside? Hmm…Yeah that happens, unfortunately." He sympathized, whilst he was never completely cast aside, his parents always wore kid-gloves when training him, they always tried to over-shelter him from everything, the people in the village thought he was sickly, his weakness to the Kyuubi Chakra did slow his growth quite a bit in his younger years, so he was alone for quite a lot of the time.

They always treated him like he would break, like glass. And yet always keeping him at a distance. He wouldn't say he had the harshest of childhoods; no he wasn't so vain to believe that. He was lonely though, his brother kept him company when not training, his parents did love him, but everyone was so…

Distant.

So in a small way he could relate to this creature, cast out for its apparent failure, of which its only 'failure' was its creator being unable to produce whatever effect was originally desired, surely a creature of such majesty was worth more than negligence?

Lightly petting the butterfly he spoke once more, "Well, it'll be ok…I'll look after you now…And you can look after me…" Said the Shinobi with a smile, unknowingly a small wetness gathered in his eyes, the rawness he felt because of this creature was a rare thing for him indeed, the low harmonics sounded once more as the creature nudged his head.

Menma cleared his throat and nodded to the creature, "I'm gonna put a seal on you, so I can summon you, get you out of this place some times. Okay?" The creature merely released another trilling harmonic sound, one closely to consent, standing back as the creatures wings opened up, Menma unsealed a small brush and pot of ink, "This may tickle a little." Said the smiling Uzumaki, the creatures feelers loosened a little but still clung to him, Menma dipped the brush into the ink and went to work.

**Several Minutes Later…**

After about half an hour of work Menma was able to replicate the **Kuchiyose No Jutsu** seal upon the butterfly, the seal glowed shortly before binding fully into the creature's body, a small test later and it popped from one side of the bridge to the other, so the summon at least worked.

"Alright…" Started Menma tunning his hand along the top of the creatures 'head' once more, "…I gotta be going now, keep safe. I'll send a clone every now and again to check up on you if I don't summon you, 'Kay?" A low garble of harmonics sounded, much like it was sad, "Now don't be down, I said I'd look after you, and you look after me. But I've gotta keep moving or I'll never get this finished, so don't worry. We'll keep each other sane." Menma gave a grin as the large being once more wrapped him in its feelers, nuzzling the side of his head, before finally allowing him to leave.

**Undead Burg**

Menma had trekked all the way back through the Darkroot Garden, past Andre and up through the bridged area, currently he was traveling down an elevator shaft as it slowly fell towards Firelink Shrine. Menma had his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he thought about his next move, he needed to go below, and from what he remember of his short time there, a staircase leading down past the Crestfallen Warrior.

The elevator suddenly halted, opening his eyes Menma left the elevator and walking down a stone staircase he passed through another rotting archway, his eyes drifted to the right for a moment to spot a small group of people, '_I've seen those uniforms…Clerics from the Way of White…Hmm._' The only one who really stood out was a young lady donned in white robes, kneeling and praying.

He'd encountered a few of these assholes when on the run, damned Sign and its chakra eating ways. Now that he could feed it humanity he was fine but before he looked like a tall piece of tanned leather with very little power. Those guys were veracious when it came to tracking him down.

"What are you lot doing here?" Asked the Uzumaki, one hand on his hip and his eyebrow cocked, the man with the blonde bowl cut and the pig-like face almost turned his nose up at the sight of Menma before gauging just how much stronger the young Shinobi was compared to him, just from a purely obvious standpoint.

"We are a group from the Way of White. If you would, I would prefer to keep a distance." Informed the man.

Menma snorted, "Someone's a little fuckin' up themselves." He sniped, rolling his eyes. Strolling up towards the two younger members, clearly the warriors of the group, "What about you two? What'cha up to?" Asked the Uzumaki, the younger blonde man shifted uneasily, as Menma towered over him.

"A mission for the Church, we shall not say more." Menma's ran a hand through his hair.

"Whatever." Honestly some people just had a way of being like that, he'd almost offered to help them, but if they were goin' to be dicks about it. Fine. He had more important shit to do.

With a careless wave over his shoulder the Uzumaki returned to the bonfire of Firelink. "Ahh, the hardy adventurer returns. Quite the stark change from the 'fresh-faced' almost-hollow that was here before." Chortled the Warrior, Menma paused his retort and looked closer at the man, he looked like shit. Much worse than before that's for sure.

"And yet you look closer to hollowing each time I see you. Cowardice is an amazing thing." Scoffed the Uzumaki, the Warrior shrugged carelessly. Menma merely rolled his eyes once more, "What's the quickest way to Blighttown?" Asked Menma, his arms once more crossing.

The Warrior jerked his head to his right, gesturing to the stairs, "Down there…Go through until you find a metal gate. Take the elevator down to the Ruins of New Londo, not far from where you exit there will be another tower, go up the stairs and out the other gate…You can find your own way from there." Menma sighed softly but nodded in thanks, most would not give even that much, so he wasn't spiteful enough towards one whom had helped him, to show discontent.

Looking upon his reserves of Estus 10 full vials rested in his pouch. Setting the flap down once more he went down the stairs, the first sight he was greeted to was a man clad in brass-gold armour, Menma's eyes narrowed sharply , '_Now who's this..?_'.

"Haven't seen you in Firelink before…" Commented Menma the man's gaze seemed to be fixated on whatever was in front of him, Menma's eyebrow rose as he walked out from the steps and followed his line of sight, only for both of his brows to rise in shock, "…Why is this woman in a cage..?" Asked the Uzumaki lowly, the man merely chuckled and shrugged, not providing a verbal answer.

Menma approached the hole in the wall, rickety metal bars running from the top to the bottom, Menma squatted in front of the cage, sitting on his haunches with his toes being the only things on the ground, leaning into the cage he jostled the woman's shoulder, "Are you alright, miss..?" She lifted her eyes, dull stormy grey eyes locked with his dark red. She looked completely apathetic, dead to the core, but still alive.

"I'm going to get you out of this cage. Ok?" Menma kept looking in her eyes, she merely returned to staring at the ground.

"You won't get any response out of that one." Said the golden-brass clad knight, Menma turned and glanced at the sitting man over his shoulder, "No tongue. It was cut out no doubt. Poor thing…Heh, heh heh…" There it was again, that sinister chuckle. This man _oozed_ ill intent.

Menma stood back up, cracked his knuckles and proceeded to tear the metal bars apart one by one, when they were finally all shattered and the metal bars lay sprawled across the ground, Menma bent in and picked the woman up, her head falling against his shoulder, as though she was boneless.

Menma carried her all the way back up to the bonfire, before setting her down, she wobbled for a moment before finding her balance, crossing her hands once more into her lap. Starring into the flames of the bonfire, still having the gaze of a dead fish.

"Oh? Found her did you? She's a fire-keeper that one, keeps the fire lit and strong." Informed the Warrior. Menma made a single hand-sign and created a clone, it sat next to the woman at the bonfire and nodded to its creator, Menma felt a slight more at ease, the hunger in the golden armoured man's voice was…concerning. He needed to keep an eye out.

Though if the clone disappeared… "Stay alive genius." Said Menma, getting an eye roll from his clone.

**End **


	8. Chapter of Blighttown and Pyromancy

**DSM 8**

**As to why Menma can just go through the short-cut without the Master Key, he can tear apart the bars to Anastasia's cage, he can pull of a rickety metal door. Besides I don't think anyone wants a recount of the full Blighttown in a written format.**

"**It's shit, it's shit, it's shit, fuckin' lag, it's shit"**

**There you go. Repeat that for about 10 Word pages and you've got your segment on Blighttown.**

**All kidding aside I'm not doing it ever.**

**Please enjoy this chapter, we meet Quelana, and a surprise comes around for out protagonist.**

**Start**

Menma once more stood before a large gaping cave-hole-thing, the mere scent of it made his stomach churn, but he had to press forward, had to ring that damned bell. "The things I do for you Oscar, wherever you are you better be friggen happy." Grunted the Uzumaki. Casting a sideways glance at the hilt of the sword that rested upon his back, from the corner of his eye.

"I have a feeling I'm going to hate this place…" Menma sighed once more and went to brush his hands through his hair only to find it knotted, "Oh great…Now it's even rattier. Just my luck." Unsealing a small string of leather the Uzumaki summoned up a clone and pulled his hair into a tail, the clone went about tying it up tightly, knotting the string and dispelling.

His hair pulled back revealed all of his face, "I feel so exposed." Once more stepping into the jaws of possible death, Menma began his journey into Blighttown. The first creature he encountered was a large, fat dark skinned creature, small mounds of dirt clumped across its skin while a ratty leather covered only its lower regions, clasped in its hand was a thick wooden club, though the club seemed to secrete some kind of purple ooze, Menma did not want to be on the receiving end of anything that _oozed_.

"I better stick to ranged combat, just in case." Said the Uzumaki, flipping through a few hand signs, "**Raiton: Gian!**" The burst of blue lightning shot from his clasped hands and towards the creature, it exploded on contact with the powerful burst, Menma stuck up his arm to shield himself from any possible fleshy debris, but it all quickly dissipated into the familiar dust, its body quickly forming into souls and flushing into his sign.

A second came barrelling out, Menma blinked quickly as he didn't see it; perhaps it blended well with the slimy walls? It made about as much sense as anything else in this damned place. It readied itself for an overhead swing, Menma merely hopped back a few feet before once more weaving signs, "**Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!**" The white searing fireball shot forth and ploughed into the beast, incinerating it on touch, the ball went further and exploded against a wall, for a flicker of a moment Menma saw yet another one of those creatures go up in smoke as the white flames enshrouded its form.

Menma strolled forward, ignoring the smoking remains of the wall as he passed it, he stepped into a brighter section, it was almost like there was daylight in this hell-hole, the scent got much stronger, Menma almost gagged but composed himself, breathing deeply a few times to get used to it he pressed forward, stepping onto the rickety wooden platform, looking down he could see several levels, this place…He really didn't like it. But then again he was used to the sun above his head and a moderately pleasant smelling breeze in his lungs, taking a second glance he found his target area, a wheel-elevator combination, much like a waterwheel actually but with sections jutting out for one to stand upon. Rubbing his chin in silent contemplation Menma's senses picked up something quite familiar.

Unknowingly the Firekeeper Soul emerged from his Sign, Menma was confused momentarily before a streak of realisation struck him, "There's another nearby perhaps? How on earth do I sense it?" He mumbled running his sensory skills over the one in his hand, it felt like a constantly fluxing source of humanity, Menma tilted his head in thought for a moment before expanding his mind and scouring the area.

Below him. Within the mountainside. Behind several small souls.

"I'll have to get it later…On my way out, I've got shit to do at the moment. Now…Should I go down the ladders…Or jump from platform to platform…They look pretty rickety, so that might not be such a good Idea." Though the Uzumaki aloud, frowning, the Firekeeper Souls was sucked back into his hand as he began jogging towards the nearest ladder down, a small chest was there, kicking it open he saw there only was a key, touch it the Orange Text appeared.

_**New Londo Ruins Key**_

Frowning he thought for a moment, tucking the key into the pouch on his hip, closing the flap he began to descend down a level, a low shrill cry alerted him, his eyes fell to a creature on the other side of the ladder, it looked like a maggot with fly-wings and legs, dyed a rusty red colour, with a gaping mouth.

Menma frowned and quickly drew the Uchigatana from its resting place on his hip, stabbing the creature through the eyes, letting go of the grip and reversing his grasp he pulled it free, the creatures warbled death-rattle sounded as it fell to the ground, like all its joints turned to jelly.

Flicking the blade the small amount of blood flicked off onto the ground, in a single fluid motion Menma sheathed his blade and began once more, jogging towards his destination.

**A Short Time Later**

After running into several giant mosquito's that spat sickly smelling blood and a few more of those maggot-things. He moved quite quickly through the area, doing his best to avoid coming into contact with too many enemies.

As he finally found footing on the muddy floor of Blighttown Menma stepped onto the poisonous swamp, his feet aglow with chakra as he hovered millimetres atop the bubbling brown waters, Menma looked around, to his right, was a large webbed area, covered with roots, the blackened roots sharply contrasted the pale webbing, spider webbing to be exact.

The other end had a massive tree shooting out of the ground, the sheer width of the tree was startling, "That's _gotta_ have _something_ interesting in it." Said Menma, making a mental note to visit the tree at a later time. Turning around once more he began his way towards the webbed area, the creatures of Blighttown seemed to stay away from him, the sheer ominous force he gave off was enough to cow them all.

Menma silently contemplated their passive nature, he hadn't killed that many. Perhaps they knew to finally stop throwing themselves at a much more powerful target. He wasn't flaring his chakra or anything, though he wasn't exactly complaining it saved him time, he didn't imagine coming down here again anytime soon unless he had a _really_ good reason.

Menma's senses prickled once more, "A person..? Down here?" He asked himself curiously, passing around one of the many pillars that stuck up from the earth and rose to the 'ceiling'. Turning his head he spotted a woman, clad in a ashen grey robes they fell to her elbows yet covered the rest of her body almost entirely, feet notwithstanding. A pair of almost skin-tight gloves covered her exposed arms, running from elbow to the back of her hand, the palm exposed while the glove itself fell just short of her middle finger knuckle, the thin cloth decorated with golden embroidery. Only her pale hands could be seen, for someone sitting on the ground in a dingy looking set of robes, her nails were clean as a whistle, no dirt on her hands whatsoever.

"Uh…Hi." Greeted the Uzumaki, honestly a little shocked.

The woman looked up at him, amusement lining her thin lips, revealed as she lifted her head, "Oh? An undead who can see me? How interesting…" She said quietly, Menma had to admit he liked the sound of her voice, taking a few more steps forward he knelt down to her level. "And quite tall at that…" She added thoughtfully, once more a shining of amusement on her face.

"Name's Menma Uzumaki. What about you, Miss?"

"And polite too, I am Quelana of Izalith, not often am I revealed to walkers of flesh. You have a gift…Are you too one who seeks my Pyromancy?" Asked the woman, now identified as Quelana.

"You're a Pyromancer?" Asked Menma, surprised. The name Izalith was so incredibly familiar…It remained on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't remember for the life of him, unfortunate. "Then yes, I suppose I do seek your teachings, I've been meaning to find a Pyromancy teacher." Said Menma, nodding.

"Oh? You are not one yourself? How curious that you could have found me then…Are you perhaps a sorcerer then? Gifted in any form of magic, perhaps?" She prodded now extremely curious.

"Nope. Though I am able to do this." Standing up he turned his head skyward, bringing his hands together and flipping through several handsigns, "**Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!**" A great white fireball left his lips and rapidly expanded in size, Quelana's eyes widened as her mouth hung ajar slightly.

"Not Pyromancy but from where I come from Fire Style is still pretty decent."

'_Decent!?_ _That Fireball was bigger than almost any I've seen before!_' Were the thoughts of the witch, she conjured her Flame; the flickering orb of fire had dots of much darker orange within it, '_Chaos...Escaping was the best choice, yet you still haunt me._' She cursed, dismissing the flame she caught the Uzumaki looking at her hand.

"That fire…I've never seen one of its colour before." Said Menma, taking her hand into his own and inspecting it, Quelana rose a brow at his boldness, "Normally I hate orange, but that was pretty pleasant on the eyes…" He mumbled fiddling with her hand as though trying to summon the flame once more, Quelana actually laughed, it had been a while since she'd done so, but this young man was quite odd, and such oddness wasn't unwelcomed.

Menma was brought out of his musings by her laugh, "Ah…Apologies, I get side-tracked when I'm curious about stuff." Said the black haired male with a chuckle, "But the answer is whilst I have skills involving fire I do not possess Pyromancy. Can you teach me?"

Quelana collected herself before nodding, "Of course, but to learn you must give something up."

"I'm guessing souls?" At her nod he shrugged, "Fair enough. Can we start now or?" Quelana took his left hand, pulling off his glove and turning it so his palm faced up, so mirrored this with her own right hand, her flame appeared once more.

"Pyromancy is the art of casting flame, a Pyromancer must be in-tune with nature. One must allow it to flow through you in order to manipulate the flame to its full potential. This flame is much like a bonfire in truth, but instead of humanity one sacrifices souls to increase the potency of their flame." Menma nodded, listening intently, but being acutely aware of the fact that her, rather dainty, fingers ran along each crease in his palm, as though trying to avoid his eyes.

"By giving you this flame, I give you a part of myself…" She glanced up to see a small lining of red across the Uzumaki's cheeks, once more she let out a small laugh, "Almost romantic in a way. And remember, always keep yourself in check, never surrender to the flame I've seen it happen far too many times." Said the Witch staring intently at her new pupil. He just nodded he wasn't exactly used to having attractive women so close.

He could just barely see her face, messy raven locks, though it seemed like it was meant to be like that, in an odd way. She had bright ruby red eyes that seemingly pierced through him, "And don't you ever go hollow, lest my time on you be wasted."

"Yeah, I don't exactly plan on it. And I'll try to pay attention." Quelana nodded, she took his hand into hers, holding it. Closing her eyes the flame within their joined palms glowed brightly, Menma was a little shocked when it didn't burn him but assumed it was just part of the little ceremony.

As their hands were separated the flame slowly floated over Menma's open palm, he could feel it sinking into his skin, like it was a new artery, connected to his veins. The veins in his arms pulsed as the flame flickered, Menma's eyes were glued to the flame, like it was a small creature that had just caught his interest.

'_Why are his veins do that..?_' Wondered the Witch, a pit forming in her stomach.

Menma let out a small hiss of pain as a prickling sensation took over his arm, "Is it supposed to sting a little..? A lot…Uh." The low numb-pain slowly began to pick up.

"No…It's not you should feel a strong warmth. Not…Pain, your veins look like they're on fire." She said, alert and worried.

Menma grasped his elbow, his knees buckled as they smacked against the ground with a wet thud, it felt like his whole arm was on fire, like it was being torn apart with burning needles, "Sweet fucking Sage this hurts so much!" He growled, red eyes deepening in colour.

Within Menma's Mindscape a certain fox's eyes opened abruptly as it's chakra was sapped to heal the host, Kurama's eyes darkened, he could already see this turning out horribly.

The reaction was near instant. Menma's own fire chakra, the chakra from Kurama, the Chaos Fire within the Flame conflicted against one another, and Menma's skin began to burn, literally. His whole left arm from fingertip to elbow was set aflame; pain tore through all the way up to his shoulder. One second he was in nothing but pain, and the next it was all gone. The pain, the fire, all of it.

The gasp of his new teacher caught his attention, looking down his eyes widened in shock, Menma's arm was greatly changed, red 'armour' had formed all over, his elbow sported a wicked looking spike whilst the outer edge of his arm had small barbs running along it. The centre, where his bones would typically be, was coated with a brilliant blue flame that seemed to be constantly moving under the smallest of 'shells'. His fingers were similar yet solid instead of liquid-looking, they each sported a sharp claw and screamed 'demon'.

Panting Menma looked at his teacher, her mouth opened in possible horror, he really couldn't guess at the moment. "So…if that's not…normal. What the fuck just…happened, huh?" Asked the black haired male, his eyes returning to their previously dark red, his pupil no longer slit.

"_**Crazy shit. That's what.**_" Came the voice of his Bijuu.

**End.**

**So on a purely cosmetic level Menma's arm is the Devil Bringer from DMC4. He will not spontaneously get abilities of the Devil Bringer; I just thought it would be an interesting thing to have happen, the small remnants of Chaos Fire mixing with Bijuu Chakra and Shinobi Chakra. To me that would make something happen. So this is that thing.**

**Next chapter we meet Quelaag and the Fair Lady. So look forward to that.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	9. Chapter of Bijuu, Lava and Spiders

**DSM 9**

"_You can fight for your life, or lay down and die. Achieve greatness of become nothing but a faint memory. I choose to live._"

**Start**

Menma idly fiddled with his new arm, his sense of touch wasn't affected at all, as he could still feel the dirt on the ground as easily as he could with his right hand, Quelana had immediately begun to show him a few of the basic Pyromancies, such as **Fire Orb** and **Combustion** the latter being a more powerful version of **Fireball**, Quelana felt that the tiny spell would be too easy for him to get so didn't want to waste time on something trivial. And **Combustion** was a decent starter for the other spells like it; basically **Combustion** was a quick and powerful blast of fire that worked best at short range as its effectiveness quickly died away the further it travelled.

Menma was quite enraptured by the feeling that came with using Pyromancy, like a safe warmth was wrapping around his body, like nothing could go wrong. It was comforting to say the least, that and the sheer amount of destruction one could create with fire wasn't lost on him either.

Those two formerly mentioned spells were freebies that she thought he deserved due to the sheer amount of pain that she, indirectly, caused him with her Pyromancy Flame. Though she was rather adamant that the second he rung the second bell that he returned to learn more, as she was quite bored where she was.

Menma decided not to mention the fact that she could move at any time. Lest he garner her ire.

Three large ogre-like creatures guarded the way towards the cave entrance into the, possible, spiders den. Each of these creatures held a large boulder in their arms; Menma looked to his left arm out of the corner of his eye, "Let's see how much damage you can do with chakra…" He grinned deviously, charging forward he unsealed BKGS two of the Ogre's threw their boulders towards him, Menma leapt from the water's surface and onto one of the flying rocks before doing the same onto the other, his demonic-looking arm burst with flames, chaotic azure flames that roared with a powerful ferocity, "**Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!** _I wonder if this will work?_" Were the thoughts of the Uzumaki.

All the pale blue fire that had surrounded the arm congregated into a spiral before forming into an unstable orb, all in a few milliseconds, before it shot forth and exploded on the ground, incinerating the three Ogre's. Menma landed. His eyes wide and almost immediately staring at his still smoking arm. "Fuck me, that's incredible…It's made my fire ridiculously powerful." His Pyromancy flame flickered onto his palm, dancing around, its azure blue contrasting harshly against the world around it. Made him curious though, the flames of Chaos were a rich orange, if the flecks in Quelana's Pyromancy Flame were anything to go by.

"**Probably because orange flames are typically the coldest, whilst white is the hottest. Your new flame is a middle ground of the two.**" Suggested Kurama, boredly.

"Your point is valid and accepted." Said Menma, dismissing the flame. "So, been nappin' this whole time?"

"**No. I've just got better things to do than comment on every little thing you do**." Replied the Fox.

"Such as? All you do is sit in my mindscape." Questioned the Uzumaki, eyebrow cocked in curiosity.

"**Such as breathing.**" Ouch.

"Harsh." Was the only response Menma gave to the apathetic fox. The connection died away as Menma sighed, running his hand over his hair, "Lovely to see he's still in a good mood as always, honestly I think Naruto got lucky with the angry version, though that could be construed as more of a Tsundere with the amount that my brother talks about how well their getting along. Ugh, foxes." Sighing once more Menma made his way up into the cave mouth and inside.

The walls were a lot similar to the outside, though the webbing was much darker due to the amount of dirt and mud all over it from said walls. Then he saw two things that will forever be burnt into his mind, horrible things.

Egg-Bearers.

Menma's eyes widened to epic proportions as he took a step back in horror, "Sweet Sage, that's…" His greatest nightmare, the thought of some creature laying eggs in his skin was literally the worst thing he could think of, and now he saw it, right over there, about 5 feet away, some horrible crippled little hollow with eggs consuming almost all of its body, they were all horrible veiny and malformed.

Menma almost threw up, "Oh fuck, oh fuck that's fucked up man." He said, covering his mouth with his glowing fingers, taking a few deep breathes he shakily stood his nerves already frayed from the event not long ago now he has to deal with this shit.

"Ok…" Breathing out he closed his eyes and nodded, opening them once more he rose his arm, it was enshrouded in azure flames, "**Katon: Karyu Endan!**" The flames once more spiralled into a singular form, before bursting forth in a great wave of flaming destruction, the front forming as a dragons head that roared loudly, the whole tunnel was filled with fire in front of Menma, his eyes dark and sharp.

"Sealless Jutsu. Yes please." Muttered the Uzumaki, "Though that is quite a bit less powerful it's much more convenient. Ugh, after I ring this fucking bell I'm finding a river and not leaving it until I've washed at least 7 times."

**Quelaag's Domain.**

Stepping through the fog-gate felt like a tradition now, for each new struggle was hidden behind a misty door, each time one stepped through a trial of fire would be set upon them, each time one stepped through, life and death was placed upon the table and one would have to struggle forth to attain life, lest you fail and are given death as punishment.

Menma closed his eyes each time he stepped through a gate, muttering the same phrase each time, 'I embrace death, but fight for life'. Whether he do so verbally, or in the back of his mind, each time he accepted that he could die here, whilst he fought tooth and nail, claw and fang, he didn't allow himself the option of death, he fought at the top, and overwhelmed his opponent each time.

For death would not take him, lest he was weakened and bloody from battle.

"Alright, show me what'cha got Lordran." He mumbled softly, hefting his sword up onto his shoulder and taking a quick scan of the area, it was much more open than the rest of the short cave, across the room was a crumbling spiral staircase, where it led he had no idea.

Then he heard a noise, like something clicking against stone, and something emerged from behind the ruined stone, a hideous spider, each of its legs slightly malformed and coated with spikes, the tips an angry red colour, its eyes misaligned like a small child drew them on, its fangs crooked and bent, the back of the creature wafted a powerful heatwave, short hairs standing up and waving as an invisible flame rippled the air around them.

But atop the creatures head…

Was a woman. This caused him a short bout of confusion, she had creamy pale skin, unblemished and unmarred, dark hair that hung down her shoulders, and covered her exposed breasts, her dark red eyes were slightly glazed, as though she was bored, she looked him up and down and a smirk drew across her face, she played idly with one of the strands of her hair, her nails showing to be a bit longer than the norm.

Clutched in her hand was a greatsword that was on fire. It was pitch black and about as long as he was tall, that was about all he could discern as the flames made it hard to see smaller details.

"So…I'm gonna assume since you're carrying a weapon, that you're going to try and kick my ass. But before we get all blood and gore, are you sane? Because that'd be pretty awesome." If she had sentience it'd be pretty messed up of him to just go straight up try and kill her without at least _trying_ to talk with her.

"Sane is a very flexible term, my dear. For what thou thinks is sane I may think vastly different." She quipped, her voice was gentle but at the same time strong, hardened shall we say.

"Well you're talking to me, and didn't attack me the second I got here. So I'd say you're already in my good books." He said with a smile and a shrug.

"Thou must have quite low standards." She observed, once more garnering no more than a shrug from him. "Why hast thou cometh to my domain?" She asked silkily.

"To ring the second bell of awakening, it's either in here or in that big-ass tree on the other side of the swamp; I decided to try here first. I have no qualms with you, so if you can just tell me where it is I'll be on my way." Said Menma, trying to play the diplomat.

"And if I do not wish to inform thee of such? What will thou do then?" She asked, almost tauntingly, Menma's ear twitched a little as he gave her a short stare, "If thou seekest the bell, thou must be strong, or at least thou would be under the illusion that thou art strong. So I propose thus, defeat me and I shall take thee to the bell, loose and I shall devour thee." She said simply, placing her hand atop the spiders head, stroking it like one would a pet.

"It's always fighting isn't it?" Asked the Uzumaki rhetorically, sighing he once more dragged his hand over his head and nodded, "Fair enough, I guess." Quelaag's eyes followed his strange arm with great interest. "Oh this? Yeah I guess that's what happens when you combine my special 'magic' with Chaos Pyromancy."

Quelaag's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Did thou seeketh the Chaos thine self?"

"Not really no. My teacher just had some residual Chaos Flame in her Pyromancy flame; I guess it just took only that small amount to change my arm." Menma offered only another shrug with his answer, though it seemed to quell that growing darkness in her eyes.

"Very well. Prepare thine self, for combat." Said the woman as she readied her blade, Menma did the same, but had to remind himself this was not a fight to the death, or at least, not for him. Quelaag may very well be trying to kill him.

Quelaag made the first move, leaping forth, crossing almost the entire room with a single leap, Menma darted forward passing under the spider woman, quickly spinning on his heel and blocking a strike from her blade, Quelaag looked quite surprised at his foresight before smiling deviously as she and her spider body began attacking in tandem, lunging forward with intent to rend his flesh with crooked fangs or stab him with her flaming blade.

Menma kept redirecting her strikes as best he could, before he found himself an opening Quelaag reeled back for a stab, he waited for the last second before smirking, "**Shunshin no Jutsu!**" Quelaag's eyes widened as the Uzumaki vanished into a burst of flames, only to feel a boot collide with her thorax, a powerful force was behind that kick, she was sent sprawling into the wall.

"A rule of combat, never let your opponent out of your sight. Though I suppose the people of this realm will no doubt have trouble with keeping up to my speed." Menma grinned wolfishly, flexing his demonic fingers into a fist, before releasing all the pent up energy, flame roared across his arm, "You seem pretty resistant to fire, and I hope you are." The fire formed into and orb, spiralling and spinning to keep its round shape, Menma took a few steps forward before throwing the **Fire Orb**.

Quelaag's response was to spit lava at him.

Menma's eyes widened as he leapt back to avoid the deathly orange mass only for his foe to cross the lava and smack him down brutally with the flat side of her flaming blade, Menma howled in agony as the fire bit into his skin, "Thou must try better than simple fire, dear adventurer." She mocked before her spider leg swiped at him, making him roll dangerously close to the lava.

Menma rose and growled lowly, "And here I thought I was getting stronger." He murmured, rolling his shoulder he narrowed his eyes, "Guess I shouldn't go easy on you, just because I don't want to kill you." Once more his arm glowed, as did his eyes, though this time not with the burning flames he was slowly growing accustomed to, no this time they crackled with electricity the very thing that kept him alive so many times.

Lightning danced across his armoured arm, the powerful blue it exuded shining brilliantly, Menma's dark red eyes matched the colour, shining blue that held an ominous glow to them. The current from it right arm danced across his blade; "Don't blink or you'll die." Intoned the Uzumaki ominously, Quelaag's eyes were wide as he seemingly vanished, static electricity fizzling against the ground.

She readied her blade only feel all the wind in her lungs be stolen harshly, an electrified fist colliding with her abdomen, a knee with her wrist fracturing it and forcing her to drop her blade, then another powerful force, possibly a kick, with her spiders face, sending her to the ground, it's limbs falling boneless underneath her, she wondered for a moment if this is how Quelara felt.

Powerless.

The sheer dominating force the emanated from her foe was certainly overpowering, with her only means of moment nullified she flinched as a sharp, glowing blade was held level with her heart, "Do you yield?" He asked voice dull and straight to the point.

Quelaag stared up at her foe, recognising him for what he was, her better, in terms of sheer power he outclassed her greatly, after practically slaughtering all the hapless fools that had attempted to invade her Domain time and time again, whether it be to slay her, her sister Quelara or to reach the depths of Lost Izalith, she'd dispatched them easily.

Yet here comes along this young man, his chaos tainted arm and he dispatches her in only a few moments, it caused unrest in her stomach to know how much stronger he was, obviously she needed to keep herself in his 'good books'.

"_And I believe I know how to accomplish such a thing._" She thought, while the idea of seducing a human, no matter how tall, wasn't exactly on the top of her 'to do' list she realized when an ally needed to be made, and if she could capture his heart it made it that much easier to keep herself, and no doubt her sister, safe.

"I yield." She said, wincing as she tried to move her hand, she heard a _tsk_ as he'd seemingly reverted to his former stance, stabbing his blade into the ground she yelped as he took her wrist into his hand, "What art thou doing!" She demanded.

"Fixing your arm, fucking hell you'd think I was ripping it in two." He grunted, though his tone lacked rancour, his hands glowed a soothing green, Quelaag had always associated green with the toxic refuse that her sister had taken into herself, but the soothing warmth that came with the green glow made her more curious than cautious.

"What is this, Miracle Magic?" She asked.

"Not a fuckin' chance." He scoffed, making her brow raise confusedly, "It's Medical Jutsu, I don't know much but I know enough to realign bones and speed up the healing process, I suppose it's good I knocked that fuckin' thing out…" He pointed to the spider under her absently, "It's ugly mug would make me lose concentration and we'd be here for a while."

Quelaag would be lying if she said she wasn't offended by that statement, and it must have shown. "Look I'm sorry…I'm just a little agitated, I usually am after a fight, that and this new arm is playing on my nerves. So excuse me if I'm a bit of an ass." Quelaag remained silent but nodded lightly.

A small pause was set between them before Menma once more spoke. "So…Come here often?" He asked, a cheesy smirk on his face.

The joke was lost on the spider-woman.

**End. **

**Thank you to those who review, it makes me happeh. **

**And yes, that was a short fight, but I am replaying Dsk 1 as I write this, and with Gold Pine Resin and a Rapier, that is a **_**very**_** short fight, so I didn't want to drag it out any more than needed.**

**But yeah, Menma will be getting a wake up call to the dangers of Lordran and how much this world fuckin' hates its inhabitants pretty soon, so look forward to that.**

**Raxychaz!**


	10. Chapter of Sisters and Healing

**DSM 10**

**I'd like to say right now that I know the Fair Lady, Quelara, has her eyes closed, but I remember, and I swear I either heard or read, that she's blind, so I just figured instead of having her eyes closed all the time I'd just get that outta the way.**

**But the general vibe is that people are for the whole 'get them off the spiders' thing. Which is wizard of you all, be proud for being wizard people.**

**Start**

"…" Menma silently stared ahead of him, his newest 'friend' standing next to him, her arms crossed as she examined him.

"How did she get like this?" Was his question, he voice sombre and low.

"She took all the poisonous puss from her underlings into herself, Quelara always was the selfless one." Answered Quelaag.

"Is there any way to…I dunno 'fix' her?" He asked his red eyes shifted slightly upwards to meet Quelaag's, who merely sighed and shrugged.

"Truly I do not know. Humanity seems to heal her body, for short periods anyway. She is a Firekeeper. I am unaware if this is linked or perhaps just coincidence but there is that, Kirk, one of her followers regularly invades the worlds of others in hopes of gathering enough Humanity to restore her to health. I am still weary of his intentions." Said the Witch, idly rubbing her chin in thought.

"Means to an end I suppose." Were the soft words of the Uzumaki, whilst he preferred to just gather it off his slain foes, Hollows and such, he could see the method Kirk was after, it was much quicker to over-power a fellow Undead whom may be 'packing'. "I may be able to help her, at least a little. If you'll allow me to do so." Said Menma.

"And how does thee intend to do such?" Was the highly sceptical question of the woman.

"A seal I made when I was younger, I was sickly when I was little, quite a lot. It purges harmful bacteria from the body, and kills off sickness; I could use a _Power_ _Seal_ to increase its potency so it could start getting rid of all the poison in her. Then I'd need to spend a little time trying to figure out how to get her separated from that spider, it's killing her slowly, being attached to a corpse isn't exactly a healthy thing." Menma rubbed his chin as he contemplated how such a feat could be done.

"And thee would do such a thing, for what purpose, what does thou wish in return?" Putting aside the numerous question his words brought to her mind, if these 'Seals' could help Quelara,

"I dunno. Nothing really. I don't really need anything, having someone else to talk to would be enough for me; it gets pretty lonely out there." Admitted the Uzumaki, shrugging seemingly carelessly. "That and I don't really see why you two should have to put up with them. Call me a bleeding heart but I'm not really one to sit around and let other people get the shit kicked out of them by circumstance if I can help it." Quelaag stared at the Uzumaki as he observed her sister closely.

Certainly he was unique, most, if not all of the inhabitants in Lordran, nay this whole world, would take and take from one another in hopes of prolonging or easing their own existence. He certainly was a unique being.

Menma drummed his demonic fingers along his right bicep as he began pondering how to go about this, "I just realised something…" He spoke suddenly, garnering Quelaag's attention once more. "I haven't even asked her name…" He took a step towards the white haired, petite girl whom was attached to the undoubtedly dead spider, her hands clutched as she, possibly, prayed or something of the like. She, like Quelaag, wore nothing to cover herself, for some reason.

Before Quelaag could inform him of her sisters inability to speak with others he gently placed his hand upon her shoulder, Quelara seemed to notice the action as she raised her head and looked at him with cloudy grey eyes, stared straight forward confusedly, "_Quelaag..? Is that you, dear sister..?_" Quelara said, her voice croaky, as though each uttered word caused her pain, it more than likely did.

"No." Said Menma immediately he could see the slight tensing in her shoulders, before it relaxed, as though, resigned. Menma assumed it was due to her inability to defend herself in any way. It made him a little sad to be honest, "My names Menma, I'm a new Member of your Covenant, Milady…May I know your name? Your sister and I have been talking and I felt quite rude not asking your name." He asked gently as he could.

The surprise in her cloudy eyes wasn't hard to miss, "_You…Can understand me? Not even Kirk can do so…Without his ring. I suppose it's good to hear that Quelaag has company…that makes me quite happy._" She smiled, but he could still see the ever present discomfort in her expression, "_I am Quelara…It is nice to meet you, Menma. A strange name, I haven't heard any like it before_." She noted softly, at the end, looking up to her right as though trying to recall having heard such a name, though the action was quite pointless as she could not see, it was out of reflex, he himself did the same thing when trying to remember things.

"You can understand the Fair Lady?!" Came the startled squawk of Enigyi, Quelara's…Uhh…Main Servant? Door Man? He was something, probably. Maybe.

It didn't really matter what he was Menma's constantly twitching hand to burn him away to keep those,_ ugh_ maggot eggs away from him.

_Shiver._

Quelaag seemed to barely tolerate the little creature so Menma did the same, looking anywhere _but_ Enigyi.

"Obviously he can, fool." Sniped Quelaag derisively, her arms crossed as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm from somewhere quite far away, Quelara." Informed Menma with a small smile, Quelara's useless, it sounded harsh but they were, eyes fixed on him once more, well his direction anyway. "Quelaag and I were discussing how I may be able to help you, get the poison out of your body. Do I have your consent to attempt such? I promise you no harm will come to you." He swore with utmost sincerity.

"…_How are you able to do this?_" She asked.

"Seals. Fuinjutsu has the potential to alter the very world itself, but one must know what they're doing, in my family, it's an art passed down through the generations, its literally in our blood to create seals, I know of a few seals that can purge the poison from your body whilst fixing the damage done to you by ingesting all of said poison." Said Menma.

"He is strong. Sister. If his words ring true we may be free of these wretched bodies." Said Quelaag, throwing in her two cents.

Quelara nodded, Menma smiled and Quelaag smirked.

**Later**

After roughly two hours of seal work the Uzumaki stared at the intricate patterning across Quelara's stomach, once more running his gaze across his work the black haired male mumbled out an affirmative to himself, "Good, it's finished." Brushing off his hands he placed his demonic finger against her abdomen whilst his right hand was brought in front of his face, since she had no chakra network herself he had to do the activating, not that it was that hard but it did require him to do several half-signs to activate, which if done wrong could be catastrophic.

"**Fuin**." Announced the Uzumaki as the seal activated, it glowed a deep, grassy green as healing energies began to flood into Quelara's body, as this happened the girl slowly drifted off, her body staying ramrod straight but her eyes closing and her shoulders slacking.

"She'll be asleep for a few hours, after that get her something to eat and drink, she'll be fine. It'll take a while for me to get the right formula down to separate you and the spider." Said Menma looking over his shoulder to Quelaag, though her attention was solely focused upon Quelara.

"She hasn't looked so peaceful for many years." Said the sister, her voice a little choppy from emotion. Menma smiled only to feel a tapping at his boot, looking down his smirk shattered as his blank façade rose.

Enigyi held a red scroll up to him, taking the rolled paper from the creature he unrolled it and held it out before him, his mind was invaded as information burned itself into his brain, the scroll suddenly burst into flames and the ashes fell back into Enigyi's hand reforming into a scroll once more, the diminutive servant wiggled away once more.

**Chaos Fireball**

Menma's head was a little sore from the invasion of the information, "**Hmm. Seems like the Witches flame will do you good, now you wield it properly.**" Commented Kurama as he seemingly observed with mild interest, before sighing. "**Bout time. Can you leave now this place is boring.**"

"_I'm on my way out jeeze. I'll admit I'm curious as to why I was given a spell involving Chaos flames if Quelaag was so distasteful of it._"

"**Obviously that's what one receives as some kind of welcome basket to the covenant. Use your brain boy.**" Mocked Kurama.

Menma looked at the two sisters, Quelaag gently stroking Quelara's hair as the girl rested, Menma garnered the female spider's attention and gestured that he was leaving waving goodbye she merely nodded and waved him off, her attention needed elsewhere.

"**Shunshin No Jutsu**." Menma appeared outside of Quelaag's domain and began his short treck back to his teacher.

**End**

**I know, it's much shorter, but I thought I'd just dedicate a shorter chapter to the Witch sisters, I'll make next chapter a little longer to make up for it. Promise.**

**Raxychaz**


	11. Chapter of the First Death, and Prophecy

**Now, to let you all know Menma will of course die a few times in this story, wouldn't be Dark Souls if he didn't. So I'll be using my own experiences from my very first play-through, death wise. But will also be taking into account his own personal Shinobi training. Just letting you know, it will happen, some at expected points, maybe a few at unexpected points.**

**Kizuro Shirosaki: She doesn't have an actual name, the fanbase more or less decided on Quelaan from what I've heard, but I hate the name so I made a new one.**

**Coduss: The feels are strong at the point.**

**Start.**

"_Everybody dies. Some just need a little help." –Lucian, the Purifier._

Menma sat next to his teacher, the woman had a small frown crossing her face, "You say you spoke with them..?" Asked the Pyromancer, staring at Menma's face as he had his eyes closed, but was quite alert, if the slight tensing of his shoulders were anything to go by.

"Yep." Was all he provided.

"And you did not slay them?" Asked the woman once more.

"Didn't see a reason to do so." Supplied the Uzumaki, opening his ruby eyes and gazing at her through a half lidded stare, weariness echoed from his very form, "If one if sentient then one can be reasoned with, therefore one needn't always die." Explained the black haired male. "This land if filled with hollows, monsters, everything wants me or any explorer dead. If by some miracle I can find others, whom mean me no harm, who merely want to survive this world. I will help them, I was once a killer for hire, and while I don't regret my life whatsoever, In fact I'm proud of what I was. But that's just it, my past. I figured I'd try something different." Quelana had no words, so she merely sighed silently and nodded, folding her hands into her lap and placing her head upon his unarmoured shoulder.

Menma's eyes fell a little more as he allowed himself rest, slipping into the blackness of unconsciousness.

**Firelink Shrine**

Menma had trudged out of Blighttown, happy to put that pit behind him. His gaze fell upon his Crestfallen helper, the man's cheeks had sunken in more than the Uzumaki had expected, his skin was clammy and pale, yet he still sat happily awaiting his end, his dead brown eyes staring towards the fire. "You look like shit." Commented the Uzumaki, roughly.

The warrior didn't answer, causing Menma to raise a brow, "You in there?" He asked poking the side of the man's head with his finger, getting a sharp look but attention nonetheless. "Someone's being a little more out of it than usual." Pointed out Menma, placing his demonic hand upon his hip.

"Perhaps I am not the only one who differs." Said the man flippantly, "It's so noisy around here now…Always making noise, snoring or _chewing_ on Gods know what." Muttered the man, "I was actually beginning to like this place." Admitted the Warrior, gently sighing and looking down, his melancholy returning.

Menma raised a brow, his gaze falling over to his clone who was seated beside the silent Firekeeper, "What are you talking about?" Asked the Uzumaki, listening intently to the area around them, he did in fact hear a chewing noise, like something gnawing upon soggy meat.

"Over there…You'll see it." Gestured the Warrior lazily, casting an arm over towards the ruins. Menma sighed and placed his demonic hand upon the man's shoulder, the Warrior's gaze ran along the arm and up to the taller males face.

"Look…I know you want to go hollow. So you don't have to live in your pit of hopelessness. But have you ever thought about just trying? Have you ventured out of the Shrine? There are people who could always use a hand, and while you provide advice do you think maybe you should try to _be_ there with people? Or at the very least trying to make something of yourself?" Asked Menma, his only response, initially, was a cold stare.

The Warrior's lips set into a small frown, "Of course. I have attempted what so many others have tried to and failed, I wanted to make something of myself, you're not the only one to escape the asylum. I've been here for 2 decades, waiting for my end. People have come and gone from this place, usually I'll see them once or twice, but they'll always die off somewhere unimportant, an ugly death. I died. I died quite a few times. Have you ever died?" He asked, with purpose, Menma's eyes widened a little bit.

"…No. I have not." Said the Uzumaki, after a moment's hesitation.

The laugh that emerged from his 'friends' throat was haunting, to be completely honest. "You'll love it I'm sure." He spat bitterly, sarcastically. "Well I have, dozens of us have. To die once is a nightmare, to die over and over again is pure torture. The sheer agony and phantom pains never leave you. And the loss of memories…That's the true torment. Something we all experience. I have forgotten my whole life before arriving here. Do you have any idea what that's like?" Asked the man, a deathly calm overcoming the Warrior.

Menma recoiled his hand slowly and shook his head gently, "Of course not. You're one of the lucky ones. When you die. Well I hope your flimsy hope and your illusion of strength comes crashing down with you." The man cursed the foolish boy before him, before standing up, taking his sword and shield and moving to another place to sit, Menma stared where the man had once set himself.

Eyes wide and questioning himself.

"_He has a point…I don't know what it's like to die. He does. I shouldn't have assumed…I'm a fool._" Thought the Uzumaki, scolding himself for being so naïve. "_Got a reaction out of him though. That's good, somehow…I'm sure._"

The clone next to Anastasia dispelled, she didn't bother to pay it any mind and continued staring into the flame, a deathly look in her eyes. "_I seriously need to get some people around here that aren't suicidal to watch her._" Noted the young man in his mind, he shook his thoughts out and made his way towards that irritating noise.

Turning the corner of the ruined archway he walked towards something that made his eyes shoot wide, a black serpentine creature with filthy, blunt yellow teeth that perpetually made chewing motions, the skin upon the creatures face was pulled taunt so it had no lips and its gums were in full view. Its yellow eyes held a sinister gleam. But those were not the oddest things about this creature, no, the oddity was the fact that this 'snake' had a nose, and under said nose were two fleshy protrusion, like a moustache.

"What in the ever-loving name of hell are you supposed to be." Blurted out the Uzumaki, Menma's head was cocked as pure confusion was scrawled across his face, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to form some sort of coherent sentence.

He didn't.

The man-snake didn't seem bothered, "I am Kingseeker Frampt, close friend to the Great Lord Gwyn." Spoke the serpent, smiling. Though one could only see as such because of his mouth opening a slight more, "I am a Primordial Serpent charged with the task of seeking you, Chosen Undead who hath rung the Bells of Awakening. May I elucidate your fate? Do you seek enlightenment?" Asked Frampt.

Menma's mind caught up to his mouth and he paused for a moment, what else did he have to do, really? He had no grand plan besides helping out a few people here and there, whenever the opportunity presented itself. But besides that little motivation he had little else to do, this may put him in the direction of some kind of adventure, who knows it might be fun?

Right..?

Why are you being so quiet..?

"Uh…Sure. I've got nothing else really going on at the moment." Said Menma, shrugging, attempting to get this conversation rolling so he could get as far away from this thing as possible.

Frampt nodded before pausing, cocking a fleshy brow, "…Nothing else going on at the moment? This is the prophecy we're talking about here not some mere trip to the nearest cave!" Spluttered the Primordial Serpent, the audacity of this man.

"Well I really don't have anything else to do, forgive me for being honest, fuck." Shot back the Uzumaki, crossing his arms and drumming his fingers along his bicep, "You want me to do something for you, yeah cool. How about you get on with it so I can get moving. I'm bored and Lordran isn't forgiving to the complacent or bored." Said Menma clapping his hands together to speed this up.

Frampt's lower jaw hung unhinged at the conversation he was having at this moment, his being was a strange one that's for sure. Frampt cleared his throat and shook his head, getting back into the well-rehearsed speech he had for all these types, "Chosen Undead, your fate is to succeed the Great Lord Gwyn so that you may Link the Fire, cast away the Dark and Undo the Curse of the Undead. To this End you must pass through Sen's Fortress to the great city of Anor Londo, and acquire the Lordvessel." Spoke Sage, his words rich with passion and his posture straightening.

Menma whistled lowly, drawing Frampt's gaze, "Well damn. That's quite the adventure. Cool. Which ways Sen's Fortress?" Asked the Uzumaki.

"I believe there is an Elevator to the Undead Parish, continue towards Andre of Astora but if you have reached him you've gone too far. You can't miss it." Said Frampt simply, garnering a nod from the 'Chosen Undead'.

"Well I'll get on that. Later snake." Menma threw his hand over his shoulder as he began walking away.

"His soul is already quite large, I can taste its power already…With the added power of the Lord Souls, the Age of Fire will last many centuries yet." Mumbled the Primordial Serpent, an eerie joy settling upon his face before he sunk back into his dark pit.

**Sen's Fortress.**

"This place is pretty big." Admitted the Uzumaki, starring up at the gates of the fortress, a slight awe about him. "Ah well, let's get this over with." He said, the first step he took made him acutely aware of how dangerous this place could be, as the tile under his foot sunk into the ground and from the stairs shot several thick arrows, Menma quickly rolled to the side to avoid the shots, following them were two large, well they were snake-men, to put it bluntly, wielding butcher-knife styled swords, and holding wooden round shields, their necks were long and serpentine whilst they walked like a man, their heads that of a snake.

Their bodies were covered in dark green scales, their underbellies being a dirty yellow, literally dirty, the only armour they wore was a loincloth. How lovely. Menma unsheathed his Uchigatana and parried the first strike, sending the snake-man off balance before burying his blade in its chest, it fell over dead as the other attempted to snap at him with its long neck, ducking down Menma delivered a sweep kick and knocked the creature off its feet and onto its back, driving his blade into its skull he sighed gently before sheathing his sword and continuing onwards.

Now, Menma could admire a good, well set trap. He was even one to creature a few of his own when the mood took him, but the sheer ridiculousness of this place was a little grating. The second room he entered, technically the first as the last one was more of a giant doorway, had a thin bridge, maybe a metre in width, stretching from one side of the room to the other, with swinging axe-blades going from side to side rhythmically, behind them was another snake-man, and behind him was another blade and the door leading to who-knows-where. Atop a catwalk above it all was a snake-woman.

He could only guess it's gender as it had breasts, for some reason, though the female's neck was muck more like a cobra, and it had four arms, three holding serrated, kris-like longsword's it too wore a loincloth, but had a leathery looking bikini covering its chest.

And that was only what was _in front_ of him. If he fell, he'd be falling into a whole 'nother level, covered in thick, sticky tar. And on that tar you might ask? A fucking Titanite Demon, with a small rise where three more females stood.

"Fuck. My. Life." Muttered the Uzumaki, looking around he saw a broken pot, grabbing a shard he sharpened the edge upon the ground before lining up his shot and throwing it directly at the female atop the catwalk, the shard buried into her neck, sending her off-balance enough to make her fall into the pit below.

Menma nodded, happy that there would be no great obstructions to his trip thus far, navigating past the axes was easy enough all it needed was a little timing, "**Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!**" He announced, a large blue fireball firing from his hand and into the body of the Snake-man whom blocked the way, it fell hissing in pain as its body burnt, souls flying into his Sign.

Crossing the last blade Menma made his way up the stairs, where more swinging axes were set, though he got a view of his previous location, seemed this was not a catwalk and in fact just a pathway to the next part of the Fortress.

Once more he made it through quite easily, though took a moment to notice the pressure pad on the floor, carefully he jumped over it, sighing happily he saw a door, walking out his attention was drawn immediately to his right as a Snake-man attempted to put him down, deflecting the blow Menma was going for the riposte only for a powerful pain to fill his whole body.

It was at this time, ladies and gents that we count Death #1. As Menma had been crushed by the devious rolling boulder of Sen's Fortress.

**End.**

**Yeah it wasn't exactly longer than usual, sorry.**

**And point that was actually the second death I had in Sen's Fortress first time around, first was the pressure plate at the beginning. But then again he wouldn't have such poor reflexes to not react in time. The boulder however, his attention was elsewhere, and those snake-fuckers make a lot of noise when they're in combat.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**So yeah, I wrote a book. If you're interested it's called White Chimera: Orobas, you can get it on Amazon for $10. **

**It's fantasy, there's Demon's, vampires, werewolves, chaotically epic fights, godly powerful beings duking it out for X amount of reasons, a sprinkling of romance/drama. **

**The style doesn't deviate too much from what I post up here, so if you like my kind of writing you should like the book as well. The main character holds a similar sarcastic bite that I try to come across in my writing, though if you actually look you can see a decent depth.**

**Anyway, that's pretty much it, when this has a new chapter I'll post it in place of this.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


End file.
